Bakugan Truth or Dare Talkshow
by Yudesei
Summary: OPENED again. It's an ordinary Truth or Dare game, except one thing: ...The audience decide what will happen in it xD Guests coming in Chapter 6: Gingka Hagane, Ryuuga and Ryuuto from Metal Fight Beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

Me: *Open my mouth to say something*

Dan: HEEEEY EVERYONE! ^_^ Welcome to the Bakugan Talkshow! My name is Dan and together with my friends-

Me: Not that again!

Dan: Sorry, I couldn't resist ^^,

Me: Okay then. This is a Truth or dare Talkshow where you, the audience, can either ask the characters embarrassing questions or make them do something embarrassing ^_^

Dan: It doesn't have to be something embarrassing. It can be…almost anything ^^,

Me: Yeah. Today is only the introduction. That's why Dan is the only Bakugan character who's here. Anyway, here are the characters:

-Dan Kuso-

-Shun Kazami-

-Marucho Marukura-

-Julie Makimoto-

-Runo Misaki-

-Alice Gehabich-

-Mira Clay/Fermin-

-Baron Leltoy-

-Ace Grit-

-Keith Clay-

-Gus Grav-

-Lync Volan-

-Shadow Prove-

-Mylene Farrow-

-Volt Luster-

-Prince Hydron-

-Ren Krawler-

-Sid Arkle-

-Jesse Glenn-

-Mason Brown-

-Lena Isis-

-Zenet Surrow-

-Fabia Sheen-

-Linus Claude-

-Captain Elright-

-Klaus Von Hertzon-

-Chan Lee-

-Julio Santana-

-Joe Brown-

-Jenny-

-Jewls-

-Anubias-

-Sellon-

-Robin-

-Noah-

-Ben-

-Jack-

-Chris-

-Soon-

-Paige-

-Rafe-

And…..Masquerade! ^_^

Dan: Isn't Alice and Masquerade the same person? O_o

Me: Long Story. Summary: They're two different persons now.

Dan: Since when? o_o

Me: A few months ago.

Dan: Where was I when that happened?

Me: At home playing video games.

Dan: Oh… O_o

Me: That's it for now. Don't forget that you people out there can give me ideas by either review the chapters or send me a message. Bye ^_^ Say goodbye, Dan ò_ó

Dan: Goodbye , Dan ^_^

Me: … -_-

Dan: Nothing? O_o

Me: Nope.

Dan: Whyyy? D:

Me: Because you're not funny -_-

Dan: TT^TT

Me: A-hem. See you soon, folks ^^,


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey there! And welcome back to the Bakugan Truth and Dare Talkshow! ^_^

Runo: Isn't it Truth _or_ Dare?

Me: Yep, but you might get both ^^,

Dan: Truth, dare or both xD

Me: A-hem. To the game. All the characters have an electric belt, so if they lie… ^_^ …**they'll get a huge shock** òwó

Everyone (Except Shun): …. O_o

Shun: … -_-

Me: Alright! The first dare is from wolfgirl12390. She dares-

Dan: ME FIRST! OwO

Me: No, it's not for you.

Dan: D:

Me: It's for Ace and Mira. She dares you to kiss each other.

Mira: … O_o

Ace: Great. _I_ get the worst one -.-

Mira: What's that supposed to mean? ò_Ó

Ace: *Sighs* Nothing -_-

Baron: Just kiss each other.

Marucho: It'll be over in a second.

Ace: And what if I refuse?

Me: Ask your belt ^^,

_Ace got a shock from the belt he was wearing._

Ace: OUCH! Dang it!

Me: The belt has spoken. Kiss her now.

Ace: Fine! But just a quick one ò_ó

_Ace stands up and walks quickly over to Mira and Dan…looks away…? O_o Ace gives Mira a peck on her lips before he walks back to his chair and sits down again._

Ace: Happy now? Ò_ó

Baron: Yep! :D

Me: Dan, you can look now. It's over ^^,

Dan turns his gaze forwards again.

Marucho: You were looking away? Why? o_o

Dan: Eh… o_O Next dare! ^_^

Julie: Or question ;D

Me: Okay…It's from Gx Fangirl of Rainbows. Her first question, AND the first question in this talkshow, is for-

Dan: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OwO

Me: No, it's for Shun.

Dan: TT^TT

Me: *Rolls eyes* Shun, What is the most embarrassing thing you ever said or did?

Shun: ….It was when I had ninja training. I was jumping from tree to tree, when I accidently slipped on a banana shell and fell down.

Runo: When was that?

Shun: ….Last week…

_Everyone stares at Shun before we (The characters and I) burst out laughing_.

Dan: Nice job, pal! xD

Shun: Next question!

Me: R-right. HAHAHA! w E-ehm… *Takes a deep breath* Okay, I'm calm ^_^ Next question from Gx Fangirl of Rainbows is for-

Dan: ME! OwO

Me: Nope ;D

Dan: Aww, come on! TT^TT

Me: It's a question for Baron! ^^,

Baron: Wohoo! ^_^

Me: Baron, How are you always hyper?

Baron: How can I not be! I'm in the same talkshow as Master Dan! I'm so HAPPY! I feel like I can do everything! Get psyched! Get psyched! GET PSYCHED! :D

Mira: It's because he eats too much sugar… -_-

Me: I see… o_O Ehm…Next one is a dare for Runo ^^,

Runo: Really? What is it?

Me: You're being dared to kiss Dan.

Dan: What! O_O

Julie: What's the matter, Dan? You're not scared of Runo, are you? ;D

Dan: Of course not! ò_Ó

Julie: Then what's the problem?

Dan: There's no problem! …Uhm…Does a kiss on the cheek count?

Me: Nope.

Runo: You don't want me to kiss you! Ò_ó

Dan: Uh… o_o

Julie: Just kiss him, Runo.

_Runo stands up and walks over to Dan and kisses him before she walks back to her chair and sits down._

Marucho: That wasn't so dangerous, was it Dan?

Dan: ….

Marucho: Dan? O_o

Dan: …..

Me: Next question is for…Dan! :D

Dan: ….Huh? What! It's for me! OwO WOHOOOOOO! ^w^

Me: See? He's fine, Marucho ^^,

Marucho: Haha! I can see that.

Dan: What's the question! OwO

Me: Do you watch Yu-Gi-Oh GX? If you do, what shippings do you support?

Dan: You bet I do! Jaden rocks! - What shippings? Hm…..I guess Chazz's. It's huge! ^_^

Me: I said "Shippings", not "Ships" -_-

Dan: Isn't that the same thing? o_o

Shun: No, Dan. Shippings and ships aren't the same thing.

Ren: A ship is like a huge boat, while shippings are another word for "pairings" or "couples".

Dan: Aaaah. Now I get it ^^, Hm….shipping….I don't know. I never think about that o_O

Me: Okay, but if there had to be a couple in the show, which couple would like it to be?

Dan: I guess the awesome Zane and that girl.

Me: Which girl?

Dan: Eh….the only main character who's a girl…

Julie: Alexis?

Dan: Yeah!

Runo: No, no, no! Alexis should be with Jaden, not Zane!

Dan: No way! Zane is much better than Jaden! Ò_ó In this case… O_o

Runo: Jaden Is better!

Dan: Zane is better!

Runo: Jaden!

Dan: Zane!

Runo: JADEN! Ò_ó

Dan: ZAAANE! Ò_Ó

Marucho: Next please!

Me: Okay! 3 questions from SkylarkOfTheMoon. First question is for Ren. Ren, do you like Fabia? If so, why?

Ren: Of course. I like all my friends. Should I dislike my friends?

Me: No, Ren. I think Skylar means "like" as in: having a crush on someone.

Ren: Oh…Then it's a no. I like her, but not _that_ way. No offense, queen Fabia. You're a great person.

Fabia: It's okay, Ren ^^,

Me: Next question is for-

Dan: Me!

Me: No, it's not a question for you, Dan -_-

Dan: Not that! Can I read the next question? owo

Me: *Sighs* Fine.

_I give the paper to Dan._

Dan: YAY! w Alright, alright! Skylar's next question is for…Prince Hydron? O_o

Hydron: Moi? I'm not surprised. I knew I would get a question on the first show. I'm a prince after all.

Lync: Yeah, yeah. We know you're a prince -_-

Shadow: Just ask him the question, human.

Dan: Hydron! Why do you always twirl your hair?

Hydron: Hehe. *Starts twirling with the hair* Isn't it obvious?

Silence….

Hydron: ….. o_o

Still nothing.

Hydron: ….. -_-

Dan: Ehm…We have no idea why o_O

Hydron: Well, if I _have_ to tell you, I'm wearing a new shampoo.

Lync: A new shampoo? Seriously?

Hydron: My hair needs to be perfect, so I use this…

_Hydron holds up a lime-green shampoo bottle_.

Hydron: It's called "King of Hairs". For only 15 dollars, you can get as beautiful hair as I have. It keeps your hair intact all the time, even on rainy and showy days. It's also good for your hair. This shampoo makes your hair shine all day long.

Baron: Okay… o_o

Mira: How can they reach you? You don't have a phone.

Hydron: People who want a shampoo that actually works can come and talk to me. I'll be standing outside the studio after the show.

Me: Next question, Dan.

Dan: Last question for today is to all the Vexos, Gus and Spectra! ^_^

Lync: Finally!

Dan: The question is: "What is the most embarrassing thing you saw another Vexos do?"

Lync: Oooooh! Me first! Pick me!

Me: Lync ^^,

Lync: I remember one embarrassing thing about Shadow ;D It was around 2 years ago, in the middle of April and I was walking towards my room to get some sleep since it was so late. Then, when I passed Shadow's room, I could hear Shadow sing. So I decided to take a look. I opened the door carefully and then I saw Shadow dancing around the room, singing in his underwear :D I took a picture of him with my upgraded gauntlet and put the picture on the internet!

_Everyone, except Shadow, starts to laugh._

Shadow: H-hey, you said you deleted that picture! ò/ / /ó

Lync: I lied ^_^

Me: That was funny xD Haha! Your turn, Volt.

Volt: ….I remember one day…when Gus was standing in the shower…I saw that Lync stole Gus's clothes and ran out from the building. Without thinking, Gus ran after him and ended up running through Vestal only in his towel.

Dan: HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! XD

Gus: ... x_x

Me: Mylene, your turn.

Mylene: I remember something Spectra did. (Me: Some people call him Keith, some people call him Spectra) All Vexos were at a conference, just before a tournament. Spectra was on his way to sit down on his chair, but as he sat down, the backside of his pants ripped up and everyone started to laugh.

Lync: Haha! It was red boxers ;D

Me: Next one ^^, Hm…Gus.

Gus: Hehe. I remember….When I was 14 years old…I was taking a little walk when I saw a boy running around…only in shorts and a cape. He was yelling: "I'm the Capeman!". And his name…What was his name again….Hm….Oh right…Hydron.

Dan: HAHAHAHA! Are you serious! xD

Hydron: I was just a kid!

Gus: You were around 11 years old when that happened.

Hydron: I was? O_o

Gus: Yes.

Me: I don't wanna interrupt, but we have to continue. Next person is Shadow.

Shadow: Ahahaha! I remember something Mylene did! One of the most embarrassing things I've seen her do was when she accidently took the shampoo for pink haired girls, so she had pink hair for 4 months before the paint started to disappear.

Runo: Really? Pink?

Julie: But pink would be cute on you, Mylene :D

Mylene: It was kinda cute. The only problem was that I didn't have any clothes that matched my hair _

Julie: *Gasps* :O

Me: Too bad o_O ….Moving on ^^, Next story, Hydron.

Hydron: It's Prince Hydron ò_ó

Me: Alright _Prince_ Hydron, it's your turn -_-

Hydron: It's about…Volt. It was the same day that Mylene was talking about, but this happened right before that. It was when we, The Vexos, were on our way to that conference. We were just walking when an odd person came out of nowhere. Volt got so scared that he jumped, bumped into a ladder where a bucket with paint in it was standing. The bucket fell down and landed on Volt. After that, he was covered in yellow. He had to go and wash it off, but the toilets for men were occupied, so he had to go in to the toilets for ladies.

Marucho: How embarrassing.

Volt: It really was.

Me: Okay, Spectra. It looks like your last and the only person who no one has told an embarrassing story about is Lync. Do you have a funny story about Lync? ^^,

Lync: No… o_o

Spectra: In the matter of fact, I do have a story about Lync.

Lync: Shoot Dx

Spectra: It was before" Vexos" became a famous name on Vestal. We were walking toward Prince Hydron's castle when Lync accidently bumped into a boy who was…maybe 2 years older than Lync. The boy mistook Lync for a girl and started hitting on him.

Lync: Thanks for reminding me about that idiot x|

Spectra: No problem.

Ace: Hehe. Look at Dan.

_Everyone look at Dan who has fainted thanks to all laughing xD_

Runo: Not again ò_Ó

Me: Well that's it for now, folks! Don't worry about Dan. He's fine and will be back again next time. See you soon! ^^,


	3. Chapter 3

Me: And we're back in the Bakugan Truth or Dare talkshow. Last time we had kisses and embarrassing stories. This time, we're gonna torture the characters more than before ^^,

Everyone: … o_O

Me: And Dan is back! Are you feeling better Dan?

Dan: Yeah, much better! ^_^

Me: That's great. Okay, let's go on with the game. We have 2 dares and 2 questions from SkylarOfTheMoon. The first dare is for Mylene. Mylene, you have to kiss Shadow! Òwó

Mylene: No… o_o

Shadow: YEEEEAAAH! ;D *Clenches his fist and hits the air above him*

Me: And Skylar says you can hit him afterwards ^^,

Shadow: Nooo! D:

Mylene: Hehehe òwÓ

_Mylene stands up, walked over to Shadow and kissed him for like…3 seconds before she pulled away and…kicked him where the sun doesn't shine òwó Shadow falls to the floor and curls into a ball as Mylene walks back and sits down on her chair._

Dan and Lync: HAHAHAHAHAHA! xD

Shadow: *Groans* Not funny x_x

Me: Omg, should I call for a doctor? O_o

_Shadow growls as he slowly stands up before he sits down on his chair._

Shadow: Nah…I'm fine…

Me: Okay, but if the pain doesn't stop, just tell me. The doctor is just a phone call away.

Shadow: *Nods*

Me: Next question is for Hydron.

Hydron: Prince Hydron ò_ó

Me: Whatever -_- Your question is: What's your last name?

Hydron: *Starts twirling with the hair again* How easy. It's….*Stops twirling with the hair* Hm….

Slience…

Dan: You don't know your last name? Are you serious? xD

Hydron: Don't use that tone to me. I'm sure you don't know your last name either ò_Ó

Dan: Haha! Of course I know my last name! It's-….It's… :D ….. o_o

Runo: It's "Kuso" -_-

Dan: I knew that ò_ó I was just…taking a dramatic break!

Runo: Of course you were -_-

Me: A-hem -.- Skylar has sent you a dare too, Hydron.

Hydron: *Sighs* Prince Hydron ò_Ó

Me: Whatever -_-' She wants your stupid shampoo. Send her a few bottles.

Hydron: No problem. I'll send them after the show.

Alice: By the way, Prince Hydron, how did the sell go?

Hydron: Very well.

Julie: How many bottles did you sell? o_O

Hydron: 348 450 bottles.

Dan: Whoa! That's a lot of bottles o_o

Hydron: I'm not surprised. There are many girls around the world who want perfect hair like I have. Of course I'll send a few bottles to Miss Skylar.

Me: Good. Skylar's last question is for Spectra. Where did you learn how to fight?

Spectra: It was…maybe 9 years ago. I bumped into an old lady. When I opened my mouth to say "Sorry", she grabbed my arm and threw me at least 24 meters away from her.

Dan: I know exactly what you mean ^^,

Spectra: Then she said I was too weak to protect my sister and told me to take a few martial arts classes.

Lync: How the heck did she know you had a sister? o_O

Spectra: Don't know. But I did as she told me and took a few classes in martial arts in order to being a strong brother who can protect his little sister.

Julie: Aw, that's so kind of you ^w^ Right, Mira?

Mira: Indeed.

Dan: Hehe. The great Spectra was beaten by an old lady xD

Runo: And you were beaten by an 16 year old girl.

Zenet: So was I… o_o

Fabia: Sorry for that Zenet.

Zenet: It's okay. It was kinda funny x)

Me: Now it's time for 1 question and 1 dare from Gx Fangirl of Rainbows. It's a question for Alice.

Alice: How exiting ^^,

Me: Alice, Rai wonders if you like someone. As in _like_ like.

Alice: No ^^,

_Alice's belt turned red and gave her a shock. It made her hair electric so it stood up a little._

Alice: … o_o

Dan: Nice hairstyle, Alice ;D

Alice: Thank you ^^, Uhm…How do I look?

_Julie gives Alice a little mirror. Alice looks in the mirror._

Alice: ….Haha. I look funny ^_^ Like Dan.

Dan: ? o_o

Runo: Hahaha! Good one, Alice :D

Me: So…You **do** like someone? Who is it? owo

Alice: Oh…Uhm… *Blushes slightly* I-I…

_Alice hides her face in her hands for a few seconds before she moves them away._

Alice: It's not like a crush, but…ehm…Maybe Keith.

Me: The protective Keith. A.k.a. Spectra ^^,

Spectra: I have to be honest. I didn't except that.

Mira: That's because you're a good person, Keith :) Unlike some other people here -_- *Glances at Ace*

Ace: I'm nice too! Ò_ó

Mira: In which world? -_-

Ace: Why you little…! Ò_Ó

Runo: Next please!

Me: Sure thing! It's the dare. Rai dares all the six original brawlers to sing the english opening theme for Yu-Gi-Oh GX :D

Julie: Yay! :D

Marucho: S-singing? Oh well…I can try ^^,

Runo: How fun!

Dan: YEEEAAAH! The ultimate song of ultimate songs! ^w^

Shun: I hate singing -_-

Julie: Aw, come on, Shun! Don't be so boring! ;D

Runo: Yeah! Singing is fun.

Dan: You're not scared, are ya, buddy? òwó

Shun: No -_-

Me: You have to do it if you don't want a shock.

Shun: Rather that than singing.

Fabia: Pleeease, Shun ^_^

Shun: …..*Sighs* Fine…I'll sing -_-

Me: And we have a surprise for everyone. We have a special guest who will sing together with you ;D

Julie: Is it Justin Bieber? OwO

Me: NO! It's none other than Jaden Yuki! Welcome in, Jaden!

_The door to the studio opens and Jaden walks in and sits down between me and Dan._

Jaden: Thanks ;D

Dan: ….. OwO

_Jaden turns around and smiles at Dan._

Jaden: Hi ^_^

Dan: OMG! OMFG! JADEN YUKI TALKED TO ME! HE TALKED TO ME! OwO *Squeals like a girl*

Jaden: ….Eh…Okay… O_o ….Well, I'm here to sing with you, so let's sing! ;D

Me: Start the music!

* * *

_Jaden: "Chilling out in the schoolyard"_

_Dan, Marucho, Shun: "Finding trouble. Never working too hard"_

_Runo, Alice, Julie: "Back in class, they never taught us this."_

_Jaden: "Something you gotta learn, hit or miss!"_

_Shun: "Tough times"_

_Marucho: "Hard climbs"_

_Runo, Alice, Julie: "We'll take them all together"_

_Dan: "Right now"_

_Jaden: "Let's go!"_

_Runo: "Yu-Gi-Oh GX"_

_Julie: "Generation X!"_

_All: "Game on, get your game on. Come on, you better play your cards right. Game on, get your game on. You'll make the grade and with this fight"_

_Jaden: "You'll make the grade somehow"_

_All (Except Jaden): "Yeah!"_

_Jaden and Dan: "YU-GI-OH GX!"_

_All: "Game on, get your game on. Come on, your better play your cards right. Come on and get your game on!"_

* * *

Jaden and Dan: YEAH!

Me: Awesome! You guys were great! Especially you, Jaden. I had no idea you could sing! :D

Jaden: I didn't know that either! Owo

Dan: I just sang the Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme song with Jaden Yuki… =w=

Jaden: Eh…Is he okay…? o_O

Runo: He's fine. He's just hopeless.

Me: Like you on Crowlers's classes.

Jaden: Haha! It's not my fault Miss Crowler can't teach ;D

-At the Duel Academy-

Dr. Crowler drops his paperwork and looks around.

Crowler: Someone just called me "_Miss_ Crowler" ò_ó

-Back in the studio-

Me: Haha xD Next up are 3 dares from Bes9200 ^^, Ehm…. *Reads the paper 3 times* Uh…I assume Bes is a girl… o_O

Runo: What makes you think that?

Me: Bes dares Ren to kiss "her", so I guess Bes is a girl xD

Dan: You never know that. It can be a guy that bumped into Lync ;D

Lync: Ha ha. Very funny ò_ó

Ren: I don't even know how she looks. And how am I supposed to find her? She can be anywhere o_O

Me: Marucho, use your laptop to find Bes, please ^^,

Marucho: No problems! I'll find her in no time ^_^

Runo: Really, Marucho? It can take-

Marucho: Found her!

Runo: -Only a few seconds… o_o

_Marucho prints a map to Bes's house and gives it to Ren._

Marucho: You can borrow my plane ^^,

Volt: Hehe. Good luck, gundalian.

Me: Laugh as much as you can, Volt. The next dare from Bes is for you. She dares you to kiss her sister òwó

Volt: What? O_O

Lync: Haha! In your face, Volt X)

Me: Now we send Ren and Volt to find Bes's house. Bye, you two ^_^

_Ren and Volt growl as they stand up and walk out from the studio._

Me: Don't worry. We have a camera team who will follow them so they can't hide or flee ;D And we'll tape the rest of the show so Ren and Volt won't miss anything. The last dare is for Shadow.

Shadow: Ooooh. I like dares. I hope it's a funny dare òwó

Me: Bes dares you to lick Mylene all over her body.

Shadow: Hehehe, alright òwó

Jaden and Dan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA x'D

Mylene: I've just realized that everyone hates me x_x

Me: Don't worry, Mylene. It'll be over before you know it ^^,

Shadow: You should worry. I'm gonna take it reeeeeally slow òwÓ

Mylene: If you do that, you're doomed ò_ó

Me: Since I'm so happy today, I'm gonna be friendly. Shadow will do the dare, BUT he'll do it after the show, but we'll get it on tape so everyone who wants to see can just call. And it's free! :)

Runo: Why not now? O_o

Me: Because Baron is here and kids are probably watching (reading) too. And I'll send one of the videos to Bes since it was…her…dare. That's all we had for today. Thanks to you, Jaden, for being here today ^_^

Jaden: No problems ;D Hey, can I come next time too?

Me: Uh….Of course you can, but why? o_O

Jaden: Because I want to be in a talkshow :3

Me: You wanna play Truth or Dare? o_o

Jaden: Yep! Can I? owo

Me: Sure, if that's what you want. *Looks in to the camera* Ladies and gentlemen, our guest will be here next time too and you may send question and dares to him!

Jaden: Omg, I'm gonna play Truth or Dare in a talkshow with people I've just met ^_^ Take that, Sarcasm! ;D"

Mira: "Sarcasm"…?

Runo: He means Chazz ^^,

Jaden: Can Sarcasm and Jesse come too? OwO

Me: *Stares at Jaden before looking into the camera again* Ladies and gentlemen, now we have to end this show. I have to go to the Duel Academy and kidnap Chazz and Jesse.

Jaden: Send questions and dares to them too! Jesse would just be happy and Sarcasm would be so mad, but that would be fun since he's so funny when he's mad :D

Me: See you next time, everyone! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey there everyone and welcome to the 4th show of the Bakugan Truth or Dare Talkshow! ^^,

Dan: Truth, Dare or Both ;D

Me: Yeah, yeah. Today, we have 3 guests in the show. Jaden Yuki and the two persons I've kidnapped from the Duel Academy- Jesse Anderson and Chazz Princeton! :D

Jesse: ^_^

Chazz: If you wanted me in this show, you could've just **asked** instead of kidnapping me ò_ó

Me: Awww, but that's not fun D:

Chazz: -_-

Jaden: Don't be so boring now, Sarcasm! Smile! ^_^

Chazz: I don't want to smile -_- …and stop calling me Sarcasm! Ò_ó

Jaden: No way! ;D

Chazz: *Sighes heavily* I'm surrounded by idiots… -.-

Jaden: But Aster isn't even here… o_O

Me: If you two are done, we have to continue with the show. Ready everyone?

Everyone (Except Shun and Chazz): Ready!

Me: Alright. First, we have some questions and dares from Rainbow-Claw.

Jaden: Anything for me? ;D

Me: No.

Jaden: Y^Y

Me: The first question is for Sarcasm! :D

Chazz: _Chazz_ ò_ó

Me: Here's your question Sarcasm (Chazz: -_-') : *Giggles* What's your sexuality?

Chazz: W-WHAT THE HECK?! O_O

_Everyone starts to laugh._

Chazz: S-straight of course! What else?! Ò_ó

Me: … :3

Chazz: WHAT IS IT?! Ò_Ó

Me: …. x3 You're right, Jaden, Sarcasm _is_ funny when he's mad :D

Jaden: Hehe, yeah! ;D

Chazz: …Next question! ò_Ó

Me: Okay, okay! Calm down ^^, Next question is for Dan. Have you ever kissed someone? If yes, who, when and did you like it?

Dan: Easy! ;D Runo kissed me last talkshow, didn't she?

Me: I knew you'd say that, chicken ;) Did you like it then?

Dan: Nope ^^,

Runo: Grrrrr….! Ò_ó *Slaps Dan in the face*

Dan: Ouch…! D: Why did you do that?! Ò_ó

Runo: Because you're an idiot! Ò_Ó

Dan: Says _you_ ò_ó

Runo: Why you little…! Ò_Ó

Paige: GUYS! CALM DOWN!

Dan and Runo: … o_O

Me: Thank you, Paige ^_^ Next question is for Shun. What would you do if you found out that you were pregnant?

Shun: Probably faint. And when I'd wake up, I'd run away from home before my grandfather would find out.

Jesse: You're scared of your grandpa? O_o

Shun: No -_-

Jesse: If you say so ^^,

Me: Rainbow-Claws last question is for Marucho. Has anyone ever mistaken for a 5-year-old and/or a girl and who was it?

Marucho: Yes…My uncle.

Jaden: Your uncle? xD

Marucho: Yes… ._. Every Christmas, when my uncle comes to celebrate with the rest of the family, he always asks my parents: "Where's my cute little niece? ^^," :S

_Jaden, Jesse and Dan burst out laughing._

Dan: Hahaha! I think your uncle needs a pair of glasses, Marucho ;D

Marucho: Maybe :)

Me: To the dares! Dare 1 is for…Masquerade!

Masquerade: Hehehe…Finally… òwó

Me: You have to dance to Karamelldansen ^^, …And sing! (Me: I added the singing part ;D)

Masquerade: … o_o

Dan: Do you best Masquerade! :D

Me: And don't worry, you just have to sing refrain 1, verse 1 and refrain 2. Think you can do that? ;)

Masquerade: Of course I can ò_Ó

Me: Good. Start the music!

(Masquerade, blushes badly, stands up and walks to the middle of the room to get some space. When the music starts, he starts to dance.)

_Masquerade: " Oooooh. Yeeeaaaah….._

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer._

_Gör som vi gör: Ta några steg åt vänster._

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen._

_Nu är vi här med Karamelldansen._

(Everyone laughs)

_Vi undrar: är ni redo att vara med?_

_Armarna upp nu ska ni få se_

_Kom igen_

_Vem som helst kan vara med_

_Så rör på era fötter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era höfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gör som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör: Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi här med Karamelldansen_

_O-o-oa-oa..."_

_Masquerade walks back to his chair quickly and sits down, still blushing._

Dan and Jaden: Hahahahahahaha! x'D

Masquerade: Stop laughing, idiots! That was humiliating!

Me: And that's the point with the show ;D Moving on to the second dare! It's for Gus. You have to give Mira a piggy-back ride.

_Both Gus and Mira blush and stand up._

Dan: Why couldn't I get that dare? D:

Runo: And what's that supposed to mean?! ò_ó

Dan: N-nothing, Runo! o_o

_Dan's belt turns red and gives Dan a big shock._

Dan: Ooooow! That hurt! Dx

Mira: You better not drop me, Gus.

Gus: I won't drop you. Do you think I'm weak?

_Mira opens her mouth to answer the question._

Gus: Don't answer, please. Just jump up.

_Mira nods before she jumps up on Gus's back. She wraps her arms around his neck and Gus holds her legs, keeping her up._

Gus: For how long does she have to be on my back?

Me: Eh… o_O *Whispers to Spectra: Rainbow-Claw never said anything about the time. What should I answer?*

_Spectra grins._

Spectra: You have to walks around the building.

Gus: B-but it's twice as big as a football field! O_O

Spectra: You have to do it anyway, Gus.

Gus: *Sighs* Okay.

Lync: Good luck, Gus~ ;D

Gus: Silence, little rat ò_ó

_Gus walks out from the studio without any problems._

Me: Okay, let's continue. Next dare is for Ren. You have to…jump in front of a moving train… o_O

Dan: I guess Rainbow-Claw doesn't like Ren ;D

Ren: I don't want to die! O_O

Me: Relax Ren. Rainbow-Claw said you have to jump in front of a moving train, but she never said anything about the distance or which train it should be. Just take a train that starts from the platform. Then it can stop before it hits you :D

Ren: Are you s-sure that will work? :S

Me: Of course it will! And I know exactly which train you're gonna jump in front of! :D

Julie: Which train? O_o

Me: It's a train in Unova! :)

Marucho: I've never heard of that place. Where is it?

Me: I have no idea x) But it has to be the train in Undella Town!

Runo: Why that train?

Me: There's a person on that train. We need him for the next dare ;D His name is Ash.

Dan: Ash?! You mean **the** Ash? OwO

Me: Yep :D So Ren, you have to jump in front of the train in Undella Town and bring Ash here. Think you can do it?

Ren: Get that person here will be easy, but I'm still very concerned about the "jumping in front of a train"-thing :|

Me: And you can use one of Marucho's planes to get there and before you ask: yes, a camera team will be there too so we'll send live for Undella Town once you're there.

Ren: How does this "Ash" even look? I've never seen him before.

Me: He has a red cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder. You can't miss him ^_^

_Ren stands up_

Ren: Great. I guess I'll be going.

Zenet: Please, be careful, Ren.

Sid: Good luck.

Ren: Thanks…

_Ren walks out from the studio._

Julie: What next? :D

Me: Well, there's 1 last dare from Rainbow, but we need Ash for it, so we have to wait for Ren. A-hem. Next we have a dare from Bes9200. It's for Runo. Runo, Bes dares you to slap Dan so hard so he cries.

Everyone: … o_o

Dan: Bes hates me D:

Me: Just because you're the hero, doesn't mean that everyone loves you.

Dan: But I'm cute… O^O

All the guys, me, Zenet and Fabia: No, you're not.

Dan: …. TT^TT

Runo: Do I still have to hit him? I mean, he's already crying.

Me: Just hit him hard on his arm.

_Runo nods before she walks over to Dan and hit him hard on his left arm._

Dan: OUCH! That hurt! T_T

Me: And he's crying! :D Still… ._. Do you feel better if I give you a cookie? :D *Holds up cookie*

Dan: Cookie! :3 *Takes cookie and starts to eat it*

Me: Next we have some questions from Gx Fangirl of Rainbows, who btw is happy because Jesse is here ^^,

Jesse: I have that effect on women ;D

Me: Uh huh… -_- Anyway! Here's a question for everyone! Except Ren…She asks: "Don't Dan and Jaden look really similar? Maybe they're siblings?"

Jaden: I have a brother? O_o

Runo: Yuki…Kuso…Nah. Not brothers :|

Mira: I think Dan might be the copycat.

Dan: Why am I the copycat? He can be my copycat! D:

Me: Jaden was created at least 2 years before you were, so _you_ are the copycat. Sorry, Dan ^_^

Dan: …. TT^TT

Me: However, you and Jaden are also different. I mean, you have Drago and Jaden has Winged Kuriboh and the Elemental Heroes ^^,

Chazz: I have a dragon too.

Jaden: Yep! Sarcasm here has 2 dragons ;D

Me: That's why you lost, Jaden.

Jaden: *Sighs* I know…

Dan: Hold on a sec! The great Jaden Yuki was defeated?! O_O

Runo: Oh please. Like you haven't lost, Dan -_-

Dan: But Jaden is the ultimate duelist O^O

Jaden: Me? Hehe, thanks! But I think Yugi is number 1 ^_^'

Dan: But Yugi would've lost every battle if it wasn't for Yami T_T

Jaden: Can't argue against that ^^',

Me: Pfft. Haha! We got a question about Jaden and Dan and now we're talking about Yugi xD

Julie: They at least have different opinions about who the best duelist is :)

Me: I never thought I'd ever hear Jaden saying "I'm not the best" x)

Dan: He is!

Jaden: Yugi is.

Dan: You!

Jaden: Yugi!

Dan: You!

Jaden: Yugi!

Runo: We're not getting anywhere!

Me: For once, I agree with Runo. And there's only one way to find out who the best duelist is….Jaden has to duel against Yugi! The winner is the best duelist :D Or why stop there? Let's have a Battle Royal duel ;D Then Yusei and Yuma can duel too! ^_^

Jaden: Who's Yuma? O_o

Me: You'll meet him later ^^,

Runo: Okay. Yugi won't be a problem, but what about Yusei and Yuma? They live in the future.

Me: Alice's granpa ^_^

Alice: I'll call him right away.

_Alice walks out from the studio._

Me: While Alice calls her granpa, we can move on to the next question. It's a question for Jaden!

Jaden: Wohoo! :D

Me: Jaden, do you love Alexis? As in crush.

Jaden: Noooooo x_x …But Sarcasm does :D

Chazz: Shut up!

Runo: C'mon, Chazz. Everyone knows you love Alexis. You even asked Atticus for help.

Chazz: I also said that I fight alone, thank you very much ò_Ó

Jaden: And Jesse has a little crush on her too! :D

Jesse: *Blushes* Liar! I've never said that! Ò_ó

Jaden: And don't forget Sy, Abidos, Bastion and Zane ^_^

Chazz: Stop making things up! And Bastion? Where did you get that idea from?

Jaden: Remember when I got Alexis number?

Chazz: Yeah. So?

Jaden: Bastion challenged me to a duel! If he won, I'd give him Alexis number :D

Chazz: Hmph. Pathetic.

Jesse: Says the guy who wanted to give Alexis a pink letter. What's the matter, Chazzy, you're not brave enough to talk to Alexis? ;D

Chazz: Like you are, little worm ò_ó I'd see you try getting Alexis' attention!

Jesse: I can give her a cute teddybear and a ton of roses. Alexis loves roses ^_^

Chazz: You wouldn't dare.

Jesse: Try me ;D

Chazz: Grrrr…! Ò_Ó

Me: Next up is Rai's dare. It's for Sarcasm! :D

Chazz: For you it's "Chazz, the ultimate duelist" or you can just call me "your majesty"

Me: No thanks. "Sarcasm" works fine ^_^

Chazz: … -_-

Me: Rai dares you to put on your white dorm uniform from season 2 and run around

screaming that you're a vampire x) And you have to wear fake teeth too x)

Chazz: That uniform is not even here!

_I pick up a big hat and put it on my table. I move my hands above the hat._

Me: Bibbidi bobbidi boo!

_I take his uniform out from the hat._

Me: Tadaa! :D

Chazz: …. O_o

Jaden: That was awesome! :D Can you pull out a rabbit too? OwO

Me: I can try ^_^'

_I lay the uniform on the table before I move my hands above the hat again._

Me: Bibbidi…bobbidi…boo!

_I reach into the hat and pull out….Bugs Bunny…? O_o_

Bugs: Ehhhh….*Takes a bite from the carrot* ….What's up doc?

Julie: Bunny! :D

_Julie runs to Bugs Bunny and hugs him._

Julie: It's a cute bunny! ^w^

Bugs: I've heard that before ^^', *Sees the camera* Are we live? O_o Ahaha. I'm glad Duffy isn't here ^_^

Runo: What's wrong with Duffy? O_o

Bugs: Nothing. It's just that he gets excited when he's in front of a camera ^^, …A little _**too**_ excited.

_Alice walks into the studio._

Alice: Uhm…..Why is Duffy Duck interrupting America's funniest home videos? o_o

Bugs: Because he thinks that he can be in afv only because he's America's funniest duck. That's why. I'm sorry I can't stay here. I have to go and save Tom from Duffy.

_Bugs Bunny walks out from the studio._

Julie: Bunny…. D:

Me: So Alice, what did your grandpa say?

Alice: He said it wouldn't be any problem with traveling through time ^^,

Dan: You mean I get to travel through time? OwO

Me: You're not going anywhere. Jaden is.

Dan: …. TT^TT

Jaden: Wohoo! I've never been in the future before ;D I wonder if I get to meet myself OwO

Me: Chazz will go too.

Chazz: Why me?!

Me: Someone has to look after Jaden o_o Btw, you have to change clothes ^_^

Chazz: Hmph. Fine.

_Chazz takes the uniform and walks into a big closest to change._

Me: While we're waiting for Chazz, we can watch how Ren jumps in front of a train. He's in Unova right now and he writes in an sms that he can see Ash through a window. Over to Ren ;D

_Everyone looks at the studio's big screen_.

-In Undella Town, Unova-

_The train starts to move. Ren prays to God by making a cross before he jumps in front of the train. The train makes a transverse stop and the engine driver flies of his chair. Ash runs out from the train._

Ash: Any ideas who did that, Pikachu? O_o

Pikachu: Pika *Shakes head*

Ash: Maybe it was Team Rocket! O_O Or Team Galactic who has a new goal and have traveled all the way to Unova or-

Ren: Or it can be a teenage boy who's been dared to jump in front of a train in a truth or dare talkshow! Ò_ó

Ash: That too o_o Are you okay?

Ren: *Stands up* Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, aren't you Ash?

Ash: You bet! :D And this is my partner and best friend Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika! ^_^

Ren: ….Good. Let's go.

_Ren starts to walk back to the plane. Ash walks after him._

Ash: Where? o_o

Ren: Doesn't matter. You're gonna be in a talkshow.

Ash: I will? OwO Did you hear that Pikachu? We're gonna be in a talkshow! :D

Pikachu: Pikapi ^^,

Ash: Let's hurry! *Runs to the plane*

-Back in the studio-

Me: As everyone can see, Ren is fine and Ash is on his way!

_Chazz comes out from the closet with his white uniform on._

Chazz: Then I'll be going… *Starts to walk towards the door*

Jaden: Don't forget the fake teeth, Sarcasm ;D

Chazz: Grrrr… ò_ó

_Chazz puts on fake teeth too._

Chazz: Done -_-

Me: Great! Now go out and scare some people! :D

_Chazz sighs as he walks out from the studio._

Me: Let's follow him with the camera! ^_^

_A cameraman runs after Chazz_.

-Outside the studio-

Chazz: *Mutters* Stupid dare. Everyone has something against me.

_Chazz sees a person ahead and sneaks up behind the person._

Chazz: **I'M A VAMPIRE!**

_The person jumps and quickly turns around._

Person: Chazz? o_O

Chazz: *Sees who it is* ….A…le…xis? O_O

-In the studio-

Jaden, Jesse and Dan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! x'D

Julie: *Giggles* Poor Chazz ^_^

-Outside the studio-

Chazz: … O_O

Alexis: …..? ò_Ó

Chazz: SORRY!

_Chazz runs away with the cameraman after him. Bugs drags Duffy out from the AFV studio._

Bugs: For the last time Duffy, you're NOT allowed to be in AFV! Ò_ó

Duffy: But I wanna be on tv! D:

Bugs: You ARE already on tv. In a show known as "Looney Tunes"! You even have your own tv show!

Duffy: Oh really? Which show? ò_ó

Bugs: Duck Dodgers! Ò_ó

Duffy: Riiiight….I forgot that ^_^'

Bugs: ….. -_-

_Chazz comes running._

Chazz: I AM A VAMPIRE!

Duffy: Eeeek! O_O *Jumps up into Bugs' arms*

_Chazz runs pass them._

Bugs: Duffy… -_-

Duffy: What?! O_O

Bugs: Get down -_-'

Duffy: But a vampire is running around in the building.

Bugs: Duffy, you know vampires can't survive in sunshine, right?

Duffy: Everyone knows that! Duh!

Bugs: Right next to us, we have a window and this hallway is filled with sunshine. If he was a real vampire, he would be dead -_-

Duffy: Oooohhh… o_o …..I knew it the whole time! ^_^ *Jumps down from Bugs' arms*

Bugs: Of course you did -_-

_At the entrance._

Ash: This is a huge building owo Right, Pikachu? ^^,

Pikachu: Pika! *Nods*

Ren: The studio we're going to is studio 7.

Ash: Lucky number 7! And I'm gonna be in a talkshow too! Can this get any better? :D

_Chazz comes running._

Chazz: I AM A VAMPIRE!

Ash: AAAAHH! IT'S A VAMPIRE! O_O

Ren: CAN SOMEONE GET SOME LEEKS?!

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUU! *Uses Thunderbolt on Chazz*

_Chazz falls to the floor._

Chazz: I hate my life…. x_x

-Back in the studio-

_Dan, Jesse and Jaden are rolling on the floor, laughing._

Me: Hahaha! Can we get a doctor to the building's entrance, please? xD We'll be right back after this commercial ^_^

-5 minutes later-

Me: And we're back in Bakugan Truth or Dare talkshow ^^, And no need to worry, Chazz is fine, right Sarcasm? :)

Chazz: It's Chazz! C.h.a.z.z. Chazz! ò_Ó

Me: *Still doesn't care* We also have Ash here and Ren's back! :D But where's Alice? O_o

_Alice walks into the studio._

Alice: Hello ^_^

Runo: There you are Alice! You just disappeard!

Julie: What happened? o_o

Alice: I went to call my grandfather, but he was on his coffee break, so I had to wait ^^,

Everyone: …. -_-'

Mira: What did he say about the time machine?

Alice: There won't be any problem. He'll start working on it right away :)

Me: Then we'll have Yusei and Yuma here too next time :D Moving on! Ash is here now, which means that Mylene can do the dare from…. :D ….Who was it from?

Shun: Rainbow-Claw.

Me: Right! Thanks, Shun! ^_^ The last dare from Rainbow-Claw is for Mylene. Mylene, you have to slap Shadow 10 times, kick him in the crotch and then kiss Ash from Pokemon! :D

Mylene: …. O_o

Shadow: …. OAO

Ash: Say what?! O-O

Pikachu: Pika… o_O

Me: Scared, Mylene? ^^,

Mylene: No -_-

_Mylene stands up and walks over to Shadow._

Shadow: No! Not my cute face! OAO

Mylene: Shut up, Hyena and take the damage as a man ò_Ó

Shadow: Easier said than done x_x

_Mylene slaps him hard._

Shadow: Ouch! Dx

Lync: Relax, Shadow. It's only 9 slaps left ;D

Shadow: Little rat! Ò_ó

_Slap 2._

Mylene: And this is because you're ugly *Slaps Shadow*. This is because you can't drive *Slaps*. This is because you're laughing like a hyena *Slaps*. This is because you look like a hyena *Slaps*. This is because you're annoying *Slaps*.

Shadow: Ow ow ow! Take it easy, will ya?! x(

Mylene: Here's because you always read my diary even when I tell you to stop *Slaps*. This is because it was YOU who made me take the wrong hairspray *Slaps* and the last slap is because you eat like a pig *Slaps*

Shadow: Ooooowww T_T There! Now you're done! X_x

Mylene: Not yet. This is for stealing my underwear! Ò_ó

_Mylene kicks Shadow where the sun doesn't shine. Shadow falls to the floor._

Me: Are you sure you don't need a doctor? O_O

Shadow: *Growls* Yeah…I'm sure…*Slowly stands up again*

Mylene: I guess I'm done then.

Julie: Nuh uh! ;P

Shadow: Oh no! Not more kicks! O_O

Mira: Relax, Shadow. Mylene only has to kiss Ash.

Mylene: Why do I have to kiss a kid?

Ash: What was that?! Ò_ó

Me: How about this, Mylene. You have to kiss either Ash or Shadow ;D

Mylene: …. O_O Fine, I'll kiss the kid -_-

_Mylene walks over to Ash, grabs his shirt and pulls him into a kiss._

Pikachu: Pika….CHUUUU! *Uses Thunderbolt on Mylene, which accidently hits Ash too*

_Mylene flies a few meters from Ash._

Mylene: What was that for? Ò_ó

Ash: Pikachu doesn't like strangers ^_^'

Me: Moving on! x) We have 2 questions from SkylarkOfTheMoon. Sky says your shampoo works, Hydron :D

Hydron: *Twirls hair* Of course it works. I wouldn't use the shampoo if it doesn't work.

Me: And Sky's first question is for you, Hydron.

Hydron: For moi? My, my. Skylark's taste is certainly good.

Me: Wow. You gave Sky a compliment by giving yourself a compliment *Rolls eyes*. You kinda remind me of someone…. o_o

Hydron: Who might that person be?

Me: It might be Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Highschool Host Club x)

Hydron: Hm... *Twirls hair*…never heard of him.

Me: Duh. Of course you haven't -_-

Chazz: I've met that guy.

Julie: OMG! WHERE?! O_O

Chazz: In…Feh…I can't remember. I think it's name starts with a K…

Me: You mean Karuizawa? O_O

Chazz: Yeah. I was there 2 months ago….His dog attacked me -_-

Julie: I love Antoinette! :D

Chazz: I don't -_-

Jaden: I was there too! ;D

Chazz: You were? Where?

Jaden: Behind you. You never look back ^_^

Me: Why were you there?

Jaden: I stalked Sarcasm :D

Chazz: … -_-

Jaden: And I took this :) *Holds up Kuma-chan* (Tamaki's teddybear)

Me and Julie: YOU STOLE TAMAKI'S TEDDYBEAR?! O_O

-At the Ouran academy-

Tamaki: MAMAAAA! WHERE IS MY TEDDYBEAR?! QAQ

Kyouya (A.k.a. "Mama"): Maybe you forgot him in Karuisawa.

Kaoru: Yeah, boss.

Hikaru: You were kinda lost when we were leaving so maybe you forgot your little teddybear there.

Tamaki: Don't be ridiculous Hikaru and Kaoru! I would never forget my Kuma-Chan! Maybe… o_o ….SOMEONE STOLE HIM! OAO

_Tamaki runs away, but comes back 1 second later, holding at least 1 ton of posters_.

Tamaki: Help me with these! We must find Kuma-chan before he gets hurt! O_O

-In the studio-

Jaden: Was that bad? O_o

Chazz: Of course it's bad, moron. Give it back to him -_-

Me: I'm just glad you took Kuma-chan instead of Usa-chan. Hani-sempai would kill you if you touched Usa-chan….Literally. He seriously would kill you without any hesitation.

Jaden: Eeek! O_O

Me: *Sighs* I'll call Tamaki after the talkshow. Anyway, Sky's first question is for Hydron. What do you look for in a girl?

Hydron: She must love my hair.

All the girls: …. -_-

Hydron: What?

Runo: Only that? Seriously? -_-

Hydron: Absolutely not. There are more things too.

Mira: Like what? -_-

Hydron: She must be loyal, beautiful, easy to talk to, strong-minded and love my hair….And like hugs…

Julie: You like hugs? O_o

Hydron: Well, people who like hugs are warm person. I like warm persons. A warm person may be able to keep away from making bad decisions.

Mira: Mhm….

Me: So in short version; You want a good girl ^_^ …who loves your hair… -_-

Hydron: Correct.

Me: I guess that's…good... ^_^ Next question is for all the Vexos. "If you weren't a Vexos, what job do you want to have?"

Shadow: A police! I look really good in police uniforms x)

Gus: Hm…Maybe at the library. I like quiet places and books.

Lync: I'm too young to have a _real _job x_x But when I grow up, I wanna be a rally car driver! WOSH! ;D Or maybe…Just maybe….a job that includes flowers… ._.

Mylene: If I weren't a Vexos, I would like to study to a teacher. I want to teach children discipline.

Spectra: I'd probably study to a doctor.

Volt: I have no clue…Maybe…work at a pet store…I like pets…, but I don't know. I haven't decided yet.

Hydron: And I'd still be prince of course.

Me: Meh. That's not a real job -_- *Sighs* Next we have some questions from WinnieCocoaFlip. The first question is for…..me! ^w^ Winnie asks if I forgot Billy on purpose and my answer on that is: no, I didn't ^_^' But he's sitting right here! :D

Billy: Hey there! ;D

Me: I must've forgotten to write his name o_o Sorry D:

Shun: That's what happens when you have 4 things to take care of + your schoolwork and still have time to hang out with friends.

Me: I can do it, Shun -_- Next we have a question for….Klaus! :D

Klaus: zzzZzzzZzz….

Dan: Pfft. Haha! He's asleep xD

Runo: Klaus! WAKE UP!

Klaus: *Yawns* Huh? W-what? Where? Who? ….Oh…Is it over already?

Me: Nope. It's your turn.

Klaus: Really? O_o Eh…Okay. Go on.

Me: It's a question. Who do you have a crush on?

Klaus: …..

Everyone else: ….

Klaus: …..

Everyone else: ….

Klaus: …..

Me: …Well?

Klaus: Hm….No one.

_Klaus' belt gives him a huge shock. Pikachu becomes scared, so he gives Klaus a shock too x)_

Klaus: Ugh…. X_X

Runo: Better speak, Klaus.

Klaus: …..

Chan Lee: Klaus! Ò_ó

Klaus: I wouldn't call it a "crush", but I guess it's Alice.

_No reaction from the belt._

Alice: Oh my…. O_o

Runo: Aww, man! Why does Alice get the best guys? D:

Dan: And what am I? A sandwich? Ò_Ó

Runo: Well, you look like one, so why not?

Dan: You…!

Me: Sshh! Next question is for Shun. You get the same question as Klaus. Who is your crush? If you have one, that is.

Shun: Shoot. I knew this question would come.

Me: Good. Then you must have an answer on it too.

Shun: …I'm not in love with anyone -_-

_The belt gives him a shock._

Shun: I…I'm still not in love with anyone.

_The belt gives him a stronger shock. Shun flies of his chair._

Dan: Are you okay, buddy? o_O

Shun: I'm fine *Sits up on the chair again*

Me: Tell us who it is!

Shun: I've already told you. I'm not in love with anyone.

_The belt gives him a stronger shock than before._

Me: It'll only get worse if you don't say anything.

Runo: Out with it Shun.

Shun: …..

Everyone else: ….

Shun: ….

Everyone else: ….

Shun: ….

Everyone else: …..

-2 minutes later-

Shun: ….

Everyone else: …. o_o

Shun: …. -_-

Everyone else: ….. ò_Ó

Shun: … -_-

Everyone else: ….. x_x

Shun: …. -_-'

Everyone else: …..

Shun: Fabia.

Everyone else: ….

Shun's belt: …

Runo: Took you long enough ò_Ó

Dan: That wasn't so hard, was it? ^^,

Shun: Hmph.

Fabia: U-uhm…. o-o

Me: While Fabia tries to understand what's going on, we can move on to the dare! *Reads Winnie's dare* ….. o_o ….. *Reads the "Whatever your imagination likes" part* … OwO Winnie dares Ren's team to dress up as ballerina leotards and dance ballet! :D While singing the Barbie song! x3

Team Ren: Noooooooo! Dx

_I pick up a big bag._

Me: Here are the clothes. The changing rooms are outside the studio. Boys' on the left and girls' on the right ^_^

_Lena takes the bag before Team Ren walk out from the studio._

Me: While we're waiting for them to change, we can move on to the next question! :D Or dare… ^^', MewMewGina has a dare for Runo. Runo, you have to kick Dan where the sun doesn't shine 10 times :)

Dan: W-what?! Does she want me to die or something?! O_O

Lync: Haha. Everyone dislikes the show's star. How funny :D

Runo: Fine. I guess I have no choice *Stands up*

Dan: Eeeek! OAO Please, Runo! Don't kick so hard! X_X

Runo: Will you just calm down?! Ò_ó I'm not gonna kick you hard, but it's not gonna be some sort of stage fighting.

Dan: *Swallows hard* Okay… O^O

-15 seconds later-

Runo: So sorry, Dan! D:

_Dan gets taken out from the studio by some doctors._

Ace: You didn't have to kick so hard -_-

Mira: Is…Dan gonna be okay?

Hatori Sohma, Doctor (Me: Nya! ;P): Yes, he will be fine soon. Continue the show.

Me: *Nods*

_Hatori walks out from the studio and Team Ren walks in._

Ren: H-happy now? *Blushes badly* ò_ó

Me: Very. *Takes a picture with my phone*;D

Mason: H-hey! Stop that! Ò_ó

Me: What? O_o Remember that you guys have to dance ballet while singing to the Barbie song :3 Hit the music! ;D *Takes up my video camera*

(Just imagine Team Ren dancing to this song :D)

_Music: Hi Barbie_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump In..._

Zenet: "_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"_

The guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Lena: "_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"_

Sid: _"I'm a blond bimbo g-girl *Blushes badly*, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your d-dolly"_

Mason: "_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..."_

Ren: "_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours_"

Zenet and Lena: "_Uu-oooh-u_"

Zenet: "_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"_

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party_!"

Girls: "_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Girls: "_Uu-oooh-u_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party_!"

Girls: "_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party_!"

Girls: "_Uu-oooh-u_"

Jesse: "_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_"

Ren: "_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party"_

Zenet: "_You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm always yours._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm always yours"_

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party_!"

Girls: "_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party_!"

Girls: "_Uu-oooh-u_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Girls: "_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Girls: "_Uu-oooh-u_"

Zenet: "_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation!"_

Lena: "_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"_

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party_!"

Girls: "_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party_!"

Girls: "_Uu-oooh-u_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party_!"

Girls: "_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_"

Guys: "_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Girls: "_Uu-oooh-u_"

_Music: Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

_Music stops. Jaden and Jesse are trying to catch their breaths after all laughing._

Sid: I feel so humiliated! D:

Mason: So do I x_x

Me: *Presses the pause button on the camera* Okay, you guys can change back to your normal clothes now :)

Ren: Thank you!

_Team Ren walks out from the studio._

Jaden: Ahahaha! That was so funny! xD

Jesse: Hahahaha! Yeah! I thought I was gonna die when the blond guy sang "I'm a blond, bimbo girl"! Hahaha! x'D

Jaden: A-and they danced ballet meanwhile! Hahaha! xD

Me: Laugh as long as you can. We have another dare where ALL the guys except Volt, Spectra, Gus, and Shadow will be in :D …And Dan ^-^ And yes, this includes you too, Ash ;D

_Team Ren walks in again_.

Me: I'm glad you guys came :D Zenet. Lena. You two can sit down. The gentlemen here are in the next dare.

_Zenet and Lena walk back to their seats._

Sid: What now? Dx

Mason: Haven't we suffered enough?

Me: Nope ;D Listen up guys! You have to go out, change into X-men briefs for kids and then come back in again :D

All the guys who have to do the dare: ….. O_O

Ace: Lucky Dan. He doesn't have to do this dare.

Shadow: Haha! I'm sure those briefs will fit Lync very well ;P

Lync: Shut up! Ò_ó

Me: Go out and change now.

Chazz: I don't think so. We don't even have any X-men briefs.

Jesse: Haha! ;D

_I move my hands over the hat that is still laying on the table._

Me: Bibbidi bobbidi boo!

_I pick up the hat and turn it upside down. Many X-men briefs fall out from the hat._

Jesse: Seriously, how do you do that?! O_o

Me: Magic! :3

_Each guy who has to do the dare takes a pair of briefs and walks out to the changing room._

-3 minutes later-

_The guys come back into the studio only wearing x-men briefs. I press the record button on my video camera. All the girls in the room giggle. Pikachu looks away, trying to forget what he just had seen._

Me: Nice briefs Lync ;P

Lync: Sh-shut up! And put that camera away! ò_ó

Me: I can't. That would mean that Dan would miss everything. I'm just being nice to Dan :D

Mason: Now we've done it. Can we go and change back to our normal clothes. These briefs are very….tight x_x

Me: Nooot yet. There's one more dare from TheDragonEmperorofDestructio n ;D

Chazz: And what's that? -_-

Me: It's a dare for Mylene! Mylene, Empie dares you to take a lash and spank the guys on…their manhood…until they start to cry :D

The guys: …. O_O

Volt: I'm so glad that I don't have to be in this dare =w=

Hydron: B-but, I'm a prince! I shouldn't be treated like this!

Me: Prince or not, you still have to do it ;D

Marucho: Meanie Dx

Me: But since I'm in a good mood today and as the host of this talkshow, I won't let Lync be in this dare ;D

Lync: Yes! OwO

Baron: Why not?! D:

Me: Because Lync is my favorite male character in Bakugan xD Ace is a close second and I would've "rescued" him too from this, but since he yelled at me before the show, I'm not gonna rescue him :P But I can rescue Jaden too and I will ;P

Jaden: Yes…. =w= *Walks back to his seat*

Mira: See, Ace? Your yelling never pays off.

Ace: S-so? A little lash won't make me cry! Ò_ó

Me: Wanna bet on that? ;D

_I pull out a big lash from the magical hat._

Me: Here, Mylene ^_^ *Gives the lash to Mylene*

Mylene: …. ÒwÓ

-10 minutes later-

_All the guys who had to do the dare, except Shun, are laying on the floor. Shun though is just sitting on the floor. Zenet walks over to Ren, accidently walking on Mason's legs._

Mason: OUCH! Was that really necessary? Ò_ó

Zenet: Sorry, Marcus.

Mason: My name is Mason -_-

Zenet: *Doesn't care* Ren, are you okay? o_o

Ren: *Slowly sits up* I have to be honest. Even being in the Darkness was better than this x(

_Zenet helps him stand up and back to his seat, accidently walking on Mason's legs again._

Mason: Ouch! Really?! Ò_ó

Zenet: Sorry again, Morgan.

Mason: It's still Mason -_-

Gill: Quiet, Mason.

Mason: Yes, sir o_o

Me: A-hem. The last dare is from yusei213. And yes, yusei213, I love Yu-Gi-Oh ;D Especially the games ^_^ To the dare. yusei213 dares Jaden and Jesse to duel Chazz and Mira in a tag-team duel.

Mira: But I don't even know how to duel o_o

Me: And that's why we're gonna take the duel after the show, so you'll get some training ^^, And I know exactly who I should ask for help ;D

Chazz: You better learn fast.

Mira: Hmph. I am a fast learner.

Jaden: A new opponent! Awesome! :D

Jesse: But we won't go easy on you only because you're a girl ;)

Mira: I don't want you to go easy on me. Do your best.

Jaden: We will.

Me: So shortly, this is what needs to be done; I have to call for Mira's "teacher" and Yugi. Jaden and Chazz has to travel through time and get Yusei and Yuma. Alice have to show them the way to Michael's house….Have I forgotten anything?

Everyone: …..

Me: No? Okay then! :D I guess that's it for now. Next time we'll still have Jaden, but we'll also have Yugi, Yami, Yusei and Yuma here! Go duelists! ;D Just so you know, you can still give questions and dares to Jesse and Chazz if you want to. We'll have 2 camera teams at the duel academy. Before you ask, yes everyone in those 2 camera teams are duelists. And yes, Ash and some other trainers _might_ be guests on this talkshow in the future. Just…not next time ^^',

_Tom Bergeron shows up out of nowhere._

Tom: And don't forget; If you get it on tape, you _could_ get it in cash. Goodnight everyone :D

Everyone: ….? O_O


	5. Host's Note

Hey!

Yudesei here! This is just an author's note, but it's still kinda important x)

I just wanna give you a little information about the talkshow.

A-hem. Here it goes.

*I accept guest requests, but only from animes/shows I've seen.

*I accept songs. Japanese and english songs are fine, but I mostly prefer english songs so I know who should sing what. BUT if it's a "famous" japanese song, I'll see if I can find english lyrics.

*No one can die in the show, but they can be hurt xD

*I can call for a character (Who's not from Bakugan) to come over, but in worst case, I can send someone to get them x)

*I can't take in so many characters as "guests" at the same time.

I'd also like to remember everyone to give some question and dares to the Bakugan characters too, not only the guests ^_^' (Chazz: Yeah!) Except Sarcasm. You can send in how many questions and dares to him as you want x3 (Chazz: Traitor! ò_ó) But remember that he's at the Duel Academy now :P

And to Rainbow-Claw, I have no idea who the characters from Wolf's Rain or at least half of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters you said are.

As same to Jackpot 2. I've never heard of Cardfight Vanguard or Battle Spirits Brave before.

But I'll try my best to make you two happy. I'm gonna study the characters.

So chapter 5 will take a while to write, just so everyone knows. But before I write chapter 5, I wanna say that it would definitely be much better if I knew the characters. Please, be nice to me in the next chapter :3

If you wanna now the animes I've seen so you can request for guests or if you wanna dare Dan to throw a pie in Sasuke Uchiha's face dressed as a waitress, you can look at my profile. Most of the animes I've seen/read are there.

I can have characters I don't know anything about in the show, but it'll take me hours just to study their personalities, behaviors and their way to talk.

If you have any questions, just mail me.

See ya later! ^_^


	6. Host's Note 2

Hey.

Sorry to bother everyone.

I just wanna say that I quit writing on this talkshow because I'm really tired of everything.

I was supposed to have a co-host in chapter 5, but since he treats me like crap even though I'm the one who has to write, I have to rewrite the whole chapter.

But I guess it's my fault anyway. I should've said no from the beginning.

I've been writing for 1 week on chapter 5 and yes, chapter 5 is done. Sorry. I mean it was done -_- Since I have to rewrite the chapter, it's not done.

And like I said before, I'm tired. I've spent 7 damn days of my summer vacation to plan and write chapter 5 and now I'm way too tired to rewrite it. What a waste of my time.

If a miracle happens and I decide to rewrite the chapter, I probably won't have a co-host. If I have one, it'll be a character. I won't make the same mistake twice.

Thanks for taking time to read this :3


	7. Chapter 5

Me: Hi there and welcome back to Bakugan Truth or Dare Talkshow ^_^ I'm your host, Yudesei! We were supposed to have my former friend here to be my co-host, but since he made me change over 25 A4 pages, I've picked another co-host.

Julie: Is it Justin Bieber? ^w^

Me: No -_- I've chosen Jaden to become the new co-host ^_^

Jaden: Me?! Seriously? O_o

Me: Yep. Seriously :P You said you wanted to stay here and since you're neither a guest or a Bakugan character, I thought the role as the co-host would fit you good ^^,

Jaden: ….WOHOO! I'm a co-host! :D What…does a co-host do? o_o

Me: The co-host has the same job as me. The only difference is that I have more power in the talkshow than you have and that the audience can still give you as many questions and dares as they want. And you're allowed to travel somewhere if someone dares you.

Jaden: Cool :D

Me: Speaking of power, Sarcasm is a co-host too :P But ONLY today since I owe him a favor for kidnapping him x3

Chazz: It's Chazz -_-

Me: And today, we have Yugi, Yami, Yusei and Yuma here :D How was the trip Yusei and Yuma? ^^,

Yusei: It feels good to travel back in time again.

Yuma: It feels AWESOME! I can't believe I'm in the same room as the best duelists in the history! OwO

Me: Great! ^_^ Oh and one other thing! Since Ash and Pikachu aren't here, we have another punishment for the characters if they refuse to answer, won't do a dare or lie. And that is….A bazooka! :D *Holds up a big bazooka*

Dan: SAY WHAT?! O_O

Me: You heard that right! So you better not refuse or lie if you don't want Sarcasm here to shoot you with a bazooka ;D *Gives the bazooka to Chazz* Now when I've introduced the guests, the co-host and the only-one-time-co host, let's move on to the mails from people who wants to embarrass the characters or make their lives miserable ^_^

The characters: …. O_O

Me: I would let Jaden or Sarcasm read the first mail….., but you know what they say. Ladies first ;D First mail is from WinnieCocoaFlip. It's a question for Zenet and Mira. Who do you prefer to be your boyfriend?

Mira: Dan.

Taylor: That was fast o_O

Dan: Yeah :D …Wait. Who are you again? O_o

Taylor: I'm Taylor.

Dan: …

Taylor: From season 3.

Dan: Riiight. Now I remember ^^,

Me: So Mira has answered the question ^_^ Quicker than I expected, but she answered the question and she didn't lie, so…Too bad, Sarcasm.

Chazz: It's "Chazz", not "Sarcasm" -_-

Me: Moving on to Zenet's answer.

Zenet: Who I prefer as my boyfriend. At least not Marshal, that's for sure.

Mason: My name is Mason!

Zenet: Did you change it? It sounds better now :D

Mason: … x_x

Zenet: I guess it's Ren or Jesse.

Me: Only one ;D

Zenet: Not fair D: Hm…Eh….Ren. Maybe.

Jaden: So you love Ren?

Zenet: What? No way!

_Zenet's belt gives her a shock. Chazz smirks._

Chazz: That was fun.

Zenet: Talk for yourself x_x

Me: And now it's time for next mail! :D

Dan: Also known as "Review" ^_^

Me: It's from Random Person. It's a dare for Mylene. Mylene, you have to shoot Shadow ^^,

Shadow: Eh?! O_O

Ren: *Sighs in relief* I'm not the most hated person in here anymore =w=

Chazz: She can use the bazooka.

Me: No, Random Person says she has to shoot him with a gun.

_I pick up my magical hat, put it on the table and start to move my hands in circles above it._

Me: Bibbedi Bobbedi Boo!

_I pull out a big gun from the hat._

Shadow: I don't wanna die! Dx

Me: Relax. You won't die. That would be against the rules :P

Shadow: So I'm not gonna die? OwO

Me: Nope ^^,

Shadow: … TTwTT

_I give the gun to Mylene._

Me: You know how to use a gun, right?

Mylene: Of course I do.

_Mylene aims at Shadow._

Jaden: Wait!

Everyone: ? o_O

_Jaden picks up a video camera and presses the "record" button._

Jaden: Okay. Go on.

Me: Is that my video camera?

Jaden: Yep :D

Me: You stole my video camera! D: Mylene, when you've shot Shadow, you can shoot Jaden too -_-

Mylene: Okay then.

Jaden: … o_o

Me: Relax. I was just kidding :P

_Shadow swallows hard and closes his eyes. The girls (except me) covered their eyes with their hands. Jaden, Yugi and Dan looked away. A few second passes before Mylene pulls the trigger. BAM! Shadow was hit in his stomach. He got down on his knees, but…no blood._

Dan: Is he…gone?

Me: Nope ^_^

_The girls, Jaden, Yugi and Dan looked at Shadow to see he was just fine…Except the pain, but he was fine._

Chazz: How can he not bleed if he was shot in the stomach?

_Chazz picked the bullet up from the floor to see that it wasn't a bullet. It was-_

Chazz: A caramel? Seriously? -_-

Me: What? R P said Mylene had to shoot Shadow, but what R P never said was that it had to be a real bullet in the gun :P

Me: And now, when I read R P's mail again, Mylene has to shoot Spectra too.

Spectra: Excuse me? O_o

Me: Sorry, Spectra. But Mylene has to use another gun.

_I put my gloves on my hands before I pick up a bigger gun that was laying under the table._

Gus: Does that gun have a real bullet in it? o_O

Me: Nope :P It's a water gun ^w^

Spectra: *Smiles slightly* That won't hurt me.

Me: You bet it will. This is burning hot water ;) But since Mylene doesn't have any gloves she can wear to hold this water gun and shoot Spectra….I have to do it instead ;P

_I aim at Spectra._

Me: Gus. Mira. Please move away from Spectra so you won't get any water on you ^^,

_Gus and Mira stand up and walk a few meters away from Spectra._

Me: Any last words?

Spectra: Well-

Me: Too late! x)

_I shoot Spectra with the water gun._

Spectra: Ouch! Warm! Turn it off! Dx

_I turned the water gun off. Spectra was totally soaked through and his skin was slightly red_.

Me: Yay! That was fun! :D

Spectra: Your definition of "Fun" must be different than mine x_x

Me: *Giggles* A-hem. Yusei, can you take my video camera from Jaden, please? ^^,

Yusei: Eh…okay… o_O

_Yusei takes the video camera from Jaden. I turn to Jaden and aim at him._

Jaden: ? O_O What are you doing?

_I smirk before I shoot him with the water gun too x) After a few seconds, I turn it off._

Jaden: What was that good for?! Dx

Me: That was your punishment for stealing my video camera :P Moving on to the next mail! ^^, But before I read it, can someone give Spectra and Jaden some towels?

_Alice walks over to the big closest and gets some towel. Then she gives Jaden and Spectra the towels._

Spectra: Thank you.

Me: Next mail is from SkylarkOfTheMoon. And here's a message for Hydron.

Hydron: For moi? What can that be?

Me: Sky says she is your type and loves your hair ^_^

Hydron: How wonderful. Both of us have perfect hair. Our shipping should be called Perfecthairshipping.

Everyone: … -_-

Me: Okay. Since Sky has a question for Ash, who's not here, I'll save that question until he comes to the show as a guest. Promise ^_^ Her first question is for Jesse. Jesse, "What's in that book you always carry?"

Jesse: This book has my thoughts and feelings in it.

Zenet: Also known as his dairy.

Jesse: What did you just say?! This is certainly not my dairy!

Zenet: If it isn't your dairy, why does it say "Dear Dairy" on the top of each pages before you write about how much you like-

Jesse: Don't even dare, Zenet! And why did you read my dairy?!

Zenet: I found it laying on the floor last week so I decided to open it and read.

Sid: Hehe. Besides, why are you even walking around with a dairy? Hide it somewhere.

Jesse: I know, but I'm afraid I'll forget it somewhere again. _**To hide my dairy or to not hide my dairy. That's the question…**_

Me: So shortly; Jesse is walking around with his dairy.

Zenet: A very odd one.

Runo: What do you mean?

Zenet: At first it says "Dear dairy", but then it's just poems.

Marucho: I see. It's some sort of a confusion.

Chazz: A dairy full with secrets, written in poems, huh? Interesting…

Me: Sarcasm, don't even dare reading Jesse's private dairy! D:

Chazz: *Rolls eyes* Fine.

Me: Next question from Sky is for Ren :D Ren, has anyone told you that you look like Ryuuga and Ryuuto from Metal Fight Beyblade?

Ren: Many. As fast as I came to Earth to participate in this talkshow, many people called me "Ryuuga-wannabe". I had no idea who that Ryuuga guy was, so I Googled him. Then I understood exactly why they called me Ryuuga-wannabe. Since you're mentioning Ryuuto too, I assume they're related somehow.

Me: They're brothers :3 So what you're saying is that you think you look like them.

Ren: Mhm.

Me: Well, you may look like them, but they're not from Gundalia ;D

Chazz: Next question!

Me: Alright, alright. No need to rush. Next question is for Zenet. What happened with your eye?

Zenet: My eye? O_o It's…fine as usual.

Fabia: Both of them?

Zenet: Yeah, both my eyes are fine. Just because my hair cover my eye, doesn't mean that it's something wrong with the eye. It's just my hairstyle.

Me: Good to know that ^^, Now for the dares! :D The first one is for Ace. Ace, since Sky doesn't like your attitude, you have to be hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt again.

Ace: Thanks, but Pikachu isn't even here.

Me: I know that ;D That's why I asked for a special person to come over here. Sarcasm, go and get that person! ^_^

Chazz: *Sighs* Where is he?

Me: In Green Room ^^,

Chazz: This place has a Green Room? Since when? O_o

Me: Since forever.

Chazz: Why didn't you tell me about that before?!

Me: I did! You just didn't listen ò_Ó

Baron: Just like Ace! :D

Ace: Shut up, Baron -_-

Me: Go and get him now, Sarcasm -.-

_Chazz growls as he stands up and walk out from the studio. 2 minutes later, he comes in again. An Electivire walks after him._

Jaden: Cool! It's an Electivire! :D

Me: Nuh uh. Not just any Electivire. It's Paul's Electivire! ;D

Dan: Paul's?! O_O

Me: Yep ^^,

Runo: And you have Paul's permission?

Me: Nope ;)

Yuma: You stole a Pokémon?! O.o

Me: Nope :P

Taylor: So who said you could take Electivire here?

Me: Reggie did :3

* * *

-In Veilstone City / Paul and Reggie's house-

* * *

_Reggie is watching the talkshow as Paul walks into the room. Paul sees Electivire on tv._

Paul: Reggie, why is my Electivire participating in a talkshow? -_-

Reggie: A girl came in here when you weren't home and asked if she could borrow Electivire for this talkshow ^_^

Paul: *Sighs* You're hopeless -_-

Reggie: Come on, Paul. Don't be so boring. Watch the talkshow and you'll see how powerful Electivire's attack are when he attacks people to hurt people ^^,

Paul: Hurt people you say? Hm….

_Paul walks over to the couch and sits down next to Reggie._

Paul: I guess I can t_ake a _little break, but only to see my Electivire's power.

Reggie: Whatever you say, Paul :)

* * *

-In the studio-

* * *

Me: Electivire, use Thunder on the guy with light green hair! òwó

_Electivire attacks Ace with a powerful Thunder. Ace flew of his chair and landed on the floor, looking like a ko:ed Pokémon._

Dan: Is he okay? o_O

Me: He's fine and he'll probably wake up soon…Or we can take him to a Pokémon Center x)

Mira: It's better to leave him alone.

Runo: I agree with Mira.

Me: Then we'll continue to Sky's next dare. It's for Lync. Lync, you have to walk around the streets, dressed as a girl ^^,

Lync: Say what?! O_o

Me: You heard me :P

Volt: Haha. Maybe you'll meet that guy who thought you were a girl :P

Lync: Be quiet, Volt ò_ó

Me: And for this dare, we've bought in special clothes only for this dare xP Take them in, please!

_Two workers walk in with a paper bag and give it to Lync. Lync picks the clothes up from the paper bag. It's a white lolita dress with pink and yellow ribbons. A tiara with pink hearts on it was following with the dress._

Jaden: Nice dress ;)

Lync: Ha ha ha…. Ò_ó Well, if you think it's so nice, why don't you wear it?

Jaden: Because it's _your_ dare, not mine :P

Me: Just to remind everyone, yes, you can send in dares to Jaden too :P

Jaden: ! Dx

Me: Lync, go and change into that dress ^^,

Lync: Fine!

_Lync walks out from the studio where he sees a camera team outside the boys' changing room so he won't be able to run away._

Lync: Aw come on! ò_ó

_Lync walks in to the changing room._

Me: While we're waiting for Lync to finish changing, we can move on to the next mail.

Chazz: Review.

Me: Whatever. Btw, thanks for wishing me good luck with the show, Sky ^_^ Next mail is from BlueMoonAngel131. Blue's first question is for Shun. Why did you cut your ponytail off?

Shun: It was in the way all the time.

Runo: When has your ponytail ever been in the way?

Shun: At school. It was handicraft and my hair got stuck in a machine, so I decided to cut it off.

Me: I see o_O I'm glad that hasn't happened to me ^^, Next question is for Runo! "If you could date any guy in the studio, who would it be?"

Runo: Weeell…I would've said Dan, but since he broke up with me… ò_ó …I have to pick Shun.

Dan: How can you be so mad about that after it was your own fault? Ò_ó

Runo: It wasn't my fault!

Dan: Yeah, it was ò_ó

Me: CALM DOWN! Ò_Ó

Dan and Runo: ….

Me: Next question is for Billy.

Billy: Finally!

Me: If you were invisible for 24 hours, what would you do?

Billy: First I'd scare the heck out of people by making everyone believe there's a ghost haunting them ;P Then I'd help FBI with beating a criminal who has hostages and then I'd-

Mira: Sneak into the girls' changing room.

Billy: How did you-?! O_o I mean no! No, I wouldn't!

_Billy's belt turns red before it gives it a huge shock. Electivire thinks we're under attack, so he attacks Billy's belt, which makes Billy faint too._

Me: That was very unnecessary, Electivire -_-

Electivire: ….

Me: But it was fun x) Next question is for Dan. Dan, if you could have any superpower, what would that be?

Dan: Pyrokinesis! How awesome wouldn't it be to control fire? :D

Me: Like Blaze the Cat does?

Dan: Exactly! ^^, It's either Pyrokinesis or running faster than Sonic!

Me: Uh huh -.-' And next question is for Fabia.

Fabia: For me?

Me: Yep! ;D Fabia, who do you like?

Fabia: Oh dear…U-uhm…

_Chazz holds up the bazooka._

Fabia: Sh-Shun! o_o

Dan: Why does Shun always get all girls? D: At least almost all… x_x

Shun: Because I'm a good looking ninja.

Me: Duh. And now for the dares! Dare 1 is for Dan. Dan, Blue dares you to run around in the studio with underwear on your head, while yelling "I am Superman!"

Dan: Sounds fun! :D

Me: Uhm….Okay then ^^',

_I snap with my fingers and a stagehand walks over to Dan with a paper bag before walking away again. Dan picks up the underwear from the paper bag._

Dan: Cool! I have a pair of boxers that looks exactly like this! ^_^

Marucho: Dan, those are your boxers.

Dan: They are? O_o *Reads the name on the boxers* It says "Dan K."… o_o ….My boxers! :D Wait. How did you get my boxers? O_o

Me: I paid Shun to sneak into your room when you weren't at home and steal one of your boxers from your wardrobe ;D

Dan: Shun! D:

Shun: What? You know I'm saving for a car.

Dan: Yeah, yeah. *Puts the boxers on his head*

Julie: Haha! You look funny, Dan ^_^

Dan: I do? O_o

_Julie holds up a mirror in front of Dan._

Dan: … o_o Haha! I look awesome! ;D

Me: And don't forget that you have to run around in the room :P

Dan: Right! ^^,

_Dan stands up and starts to run around in the room._

Dan: I AM SUPERDAN! :D

Runo: …"Superdan"? -_-

_After 1 minute of running, Dan jumps up on my table._

Me: No, Dan! O_O

Ace: Don't jump, idiot. You can't fly!

_Dan jumps from the table. Everyone in the room (Except Chazz and Ace) gasp._

Marucho: Oh no!

_Then Dan starts flying around in the room._

Dan: WOHOO! :D

Everyone: …. OoO

_After a few loops in the air, Dan lands on the floor. Then he takes the boxers of his head._

Dan: Did you see that?! I flew! How awesome wasn't that?! :D

Everyone: …. OoO

Dan: Guys? O_o

Everyone: …. OoO

Dan: …. o_o ….I guess that's the signal for a break! :D We'll be back after the commercial ^_^

* * *

-5 minutes later-

* * *

Me: And we're back! :) Sorry about what happened before. We were just…shocked that Dan can fly if he has boxers on his head...Hehe ^^', And before anyone asks, no, Lync isn't finished changing yet. So we'll continue with Blue's dares! Next dare is for Shun! Blue, or more correctly, Blue's brother dares you to wear only pink clothes! :D

Shun: …. o_O

Chazz: I like her little brother.

Me: Of course you do -_- And just for this dare, we've ordered special clothes! Take it in, please!

_2 stagehands walk into the studio carrying a big pink parcel. They put it down in front of Shun and then leave the studio. Shun carefully opens the parcel and picks up the clothes. He picks the clothes up and his jaw drops as he sees a pink dress._

Me: We've ordered the dress from princess Peach from Super Mario ^^, And she sent a tiara too. Look in the bottom of the parcel ;D

Shun: *Sighs* I guess I have to do this dare…

_Shun stands up and starts taking off his shirt._

Runo: Are you nuts?! You can't change in here! O_O

Shun: I'm only gonna take my shirt off. The dress is so long that my pants won't be seen.

_Shun takes his shirt off and lays it on the chair. Then he puts the dress on._

Me: Don't forget the tiara!

_Shun growls as he picks up the tiara and puts it on his head._

Shun: A-are you happy now? -_-

Me: Yep. And I think both Blue and Peach are very happy too ^_^

_Shun sits down on his chair again._

Me: Next dare is for Dan and Runo. Dan, you have to make a drink and Runo, you have to drink it ;D

Dan: A drink? Where am I supposed to make a drink.

Me: In the kitchen! :D

Jaden: We have a kitchen too? o_O

Me: Not exactly ^^', Gordon Ramsey let us borrow a kitchen from Hell's Kitchen ^_^

Alice: I haven't seen that show, but I can already say that I don't like the name o-o

Me: Even though the name doesn't sound like the happiest kitchen on Earth, Dan has to do his dare. Go on, Dan ^^,

Dan: Am I gonna get yelled at from Chef Ramsey? owo

Me: Uhm…Yeah! If he's there, that is.

Dan: Alright! ;D

Runo: You have to know exactly what you're doing, Dan! I don't wanna get sick.

Dan: I'll try my best to not make a poisoned drink, but you know that I have no clue what ingredients I have to use ^^, I'll be back in a minute!

_Dan runs out from the studio._

Me: Maybe we'll be done with the next dare before Dan comes back, but we have to hurry! Next dare is for Ren, Marucho and Volt. You three have to dance the chicken dance, dressed as chickens ;P

Marucho: D:

* * *

-1 minute later-

* * *

_Ren, Volt and Marucho are wearing the cute chicken costumes._

Jaden: Hahaha! xD

Runo: You three really look like chickens ;D

_Ren, Marucho and Volt blush._

Shadow: Not so big fan of animals now, are you Volt? ;P

Volt: You better watch your tongue, Shadow ò_ó

Me: Start the music! ;D

_I pick up my video camera as the music starts and Ren, Marucho and Volt start to dance the chicken dance. Jaden, Yuma and Paige were laughing. After 2 minutes, Dan runs into the room, holding a glass of something. He starts to laugh too. After 2 more minutes, the music stops._

Dan: Hahahaha! That was funny! xD

Volt: Not for us ò_ó

Me: Who cares? ;P Now when Dan's back, Runo has to drink the glass of…glass of…Ehm…What's in it?

Dan: Milk, strawberries, yogurt…

Jaden: Sounds like a smoothie… o_O

Dan: Shrimps, salt, pepper, salsa sauce, chili, spinach, licorice, tuna, honey and mushrooms ;D

Runo: Ewww… x(

Dan: Oh! And medicine! ^_^

Marucho: Medicine? O_O

Baron: Why medicine, master Dan?

Dan: I thought it'd be fun :P

Runo: You're not the one who has to drink it x-x

_Dan gives Runo the glass._

Runo: Do I….have to drink everything…? x(

Me: Yep ^^,

Runo: *Swallows hard* Okay….

_Runo takes a deep breath before she drinks the drink. When she's done, she looks like she's not feeling so well._

Runo: Ew ew ewww! Dx

Julie: Good job Runo! ^_^

Runo: Thanks. Th-that was the most disgusting drink! Way too much chili and salsa! My mouth is burning! x(

Dan: Great! :D

Runo: Idiot! That's not great! Ò_ó

Dan: For me, it is ^^,

Me: Hey Dan, was Ramsey there?

Dan: He sure was ;D He kept calling me a donkey! D: He also said "That's not good enough!" when I tried to put in some ingredients in the drink.

Marucho: What did you try to put in the drink?

Dan: Ice cream! :D And blueberries!

Me: Haha! Now I see why he wouldn't let you put in those ingredients instead of shrimps, mushrooms and everything else you put in the drink.

Mira: Why?

Me: Because I told Ramsey about Dan's dare! ;D That's why Ramsey let us borrow his kitchen and wouldn't let Dan put in some of the _normal_ ingredients in the smoothie :P

Marucho: I see… o_o

Me: But enough of that. Let's move on to Blue's last dare! It's for Gus. Gus, you have to put a whole tube of toothpaste into a glass of water, mix it and then drink it ;P

Gus: That doesn't sound _so_ bad…

Runo: It's way better than mine x(

Me: But he still has to do it! Here's a glass of water. *Gives a glass of water to Gus* And here's the tooth paste ^^, *Gives a tooth paste tube to Gus*

Chazz: Hey! That's **my** tooth paste! Ò_ó

Me: Yep :D

Chazz: …Let me guess. It was the ninja boy -_-

Me: Yep x3

Shun: The car I want cost a lot of money.

Chazz: *Rolls eyes* Forget about a simple car. If you marry Fabia, you'll get a whole planet.

_Shun throws an apple in Chazz's face._

Chazz: Ouch!

Me: Ahahaha :D Where did you get that apple from?

Shun: I don't know. It just appeared in my hand…So I threw it…

Julie: How can an apple appear out of nowhere?

Me: The same reason 2 guns appears on the floor at the Ouran academy in the drama. It's totally random xD

Runo: When the twins fight?

Me: Yep ^^, But the traps were the best x)

Julie: *Giggles* True that.

Runo: Tamaki's jump was priceless.

Julie: And Kyouya stood calm while weapons came flying everywhere. Even little Honey was scared :3

Runo: I know. He's the best martial artist of them all. If Mori can handle weapons, so can Honey.

Alice: I'm sure Honey would've reacted differently if the twins accidently hurt Honey's little stuffed rabbit.

Runo: True.

Mira: Speaking of Tamaki. Yudesei, did you call Tamaki and informed him that his teddybear is here?

Me: Yep ^^, And I told him who did it too òwó

Jaden: … D:

Me: Sarcasm! :3

Chazz: Say what?! I haven't even touched Kuma!

Me: Relax. I was just joking. I never said who stole Kuma-chan xP

Chazz: …. -_-

Gus: Ehm…I've mixed the tooth paste in the water now…

Me: Right! I almost forgot! O_o Drink it :D

_Gus drinks the tooth paste-water._

Gus: Okay…That was…a little…worse than I expected… xS

Runo: But still better! I'd rather drink tooth paste than shrimps and…mushrooms and…salsa x(

_Lync walks into the studio. He looks like a little girl._

Lync: Are ya happy now?!

Dan: Nice dress, Lync ;D Took you a long time to change. What happened?

Lync: It takes a lifetime to put a dress like this on. How do girls get into these dresses?! They're so tight. And the tiara! What's that for?!

Me: You look cute in it :3 And now you have to walk around town dressed like that x3

Lync: In this?! O_O

Me: Fine. Since you're my favorite male character, I'll be nice.

Lync: Phew.

Me: You don't need to wear the tiara :D

Lync: ?! O_O How will that help me?!

Me: It won't x) Now get out there! :)

_Lync growls as he rushes through the door._

Me: Let's follow him with the camera! xD

* * *

-Outside the building-

* * *

_Lync is walking down the street as he bumps in to none other than Tamaki…and the rest of the host club. They see Lync. Tamaki quickly grabs Lync's hand and bows slightly._

Tamaki: I am certainly sorry, princess. That was my fault.

_Tamaki kisses Lync's hand while Lync looks like he's gonna kill someone._

* * *

-In the studio-

* * *

Julie: Oh my gosh! :D

Me: Ahahaha! xD

Runo: I wonder how Tamaki will react when he finds out that Lync is a boy.

Me: And for everyone who wanna see it again, we're recording everything, so you can buy the videos after the show x)

_Jaden and Dan would've said something, but they were too busy laughing._

* * *

-With Lync-

* * *

Haruhi: Uhm…Tamaki-sempai….

Tamaki: Oh dear! My actions have cause you to become mad! Don't worry Haruhi, your daddy won't see any girl prettier than his precious little daughter! ^w^

Haruhi: Uh…huh… -.-'

Kyouya: Tamaki. For your information, that "girl" you just kissed on the hand is a boy.

Tamaki: How wonderful, Kyouya ^_^ ….Wait…HUH?! A…A BOY?! O_O

Lync: I'M GONNA KILL YOOOU! Ò_Ó

_Tamaki screams like a girl before runs away. Lync runs after him._

Tamaki: MAMAAAAA! HELP! D:

* * *

-In the studio-

* * *

Julie: Poor Tamaki :(

Alice: I hope Lync won't do anything stupid.

Me: Nah. Tamaki is kinda fast, right Sarcasm? :D

Chazz: …. *Nods*

_I take Kuma-chan, who's sitting on the table. I hug Kuma-chan._

Me: Kuma-chan is so cute and cuddly! x3

_Chazz rolls his eyes as he takes Kuma-chan from me._

Me: Kuma-chaaan…! OAO Give me Kuma-chan! Ò-ó

Chazz: No.

Me: Sarcasssm D:

Chazz: That's not my name -_-

Me: So? Give me Kuma-chan!

Chazz: No way.

Me: Whyyy? O^O

Chazz: Because I don't feel like it.

Me: …. TT^TT

_Then the door flies open._

?: **Tama-chan**….KICK!

_Someone kicks Chazz into the wall and makes a few volts in the air before landing perfectly on the floor._

Julie: Tamaki! :D

Tamaki: Fear not, my dear Kuma-chan! I will rescue you from this pauper!

Chazz: Excuse me? Ò_ó

_Chazz stands up, still holding Kuma-chan. The other hosts walk in._

Chazz: What did you just call me?

Tamaki: You heard me, my dear friend. Give me my Kuma-chan back!

Chazz: Make me!

Kaoru: Oh boy…

Hikaru: Here it goes again.

Tamaki: Very well then. We will fight like gentlemen. Mori-sempai! The swords, please.

_Mori-sempai gives a sword to Tamaki and then another sword to Chazz._

Kyouya: This shall be interesting.

_Kyouya starts to write something in his book._

Tamaki: I will win this battle!

Chazz: *Rolls eyes* Whatever.

Julie: The battle between Tamaki Suoh and….uhm…What was your name again?

Me: His name is Sarcasm! :D

Chazz: It's Chazz Princeton ò_ó

Julie: The battle between Tamaki Suoh and Sarcasm Princeton will start in 3…2…1….GO!

Chazz: I'll win this before you can even blink!

_Chazz makes some cool moves with the sword._

Hani-sempai and the twins: Oooooo…. o.o

Chazz: Here I come!

_Chazz takes small, quick steps very fast. He lifts his sword, ready to attack Tamaki._

Runo: He's fast o_o

Julie, Mira and Fabia: *Nods*

Chazz: HIYA!

_When Chazz starts swinging the sword, he slips on a banana shell and falls clumsily to the floor._

Jaden: Hahaha! Nice move, Sarcasm! ;P

_Chazz growls as he stands up._

Chazz: Shut up! And who put that banana shell there?!

_Everyone slowly looks at the twins. The twins were eating bananas._

Kaoru: What is it?

Runo: Where did you get the bananas? O_o

Hikaru: Same as Kyouya-sempai's sun cream and our guns. It showed up out of nowhere.

_Hikaru threw the banana shell he was holding. It landed on Chazz's head._

Chazz: Hey! Ò_ó *Takes the banana shell and throws it away*

Tamaki: And now…for the final attack…!

_Tamaki lifts his sword to attack. Chazz quickly stands up and moves around Tamaki._

Chazz: Not really!

_Tamaki grins and turns around._

Tamaki: STARLIIIIGHT….KICK!

_Tamaki kicks Chazz under the chin, which causes Chazz to fly upwards, hit the roof, drop Kuma-chan and fall to the floor._

Chazz: Ugh…W…what the…?

Julie: Tamaki wins! :D

Maron: Yaaaay for Tamaki-sempai!

Runo: Way to go, Tamaki!

Me: Go Tamaki! ^_^

Chazz: Who's side are you on?! ò_ó

Me: The winner's :P

Tamaki: MY TEDDYBEAR! QAQ

_Tamaki runs over to Kuma-chan and accidently walks on Chazz._

Chazz: Hey, watch where you're going!

_Tamaki picks his Kuma-chan up and hugs it tightly._

Tamaki: Oh, my dear Kuma-chan, you're okay! TTwTT

Kyouya: Tamaki, we must go back to the academy. We're already 10 minutes late in the schedule.

Tamaki: Hai! Let's go! ^^, Bye everyone!

Everyone (Except Chazz): Bye.

_The host club walks out and Lync walks in with his normal clothes._

Shadow: Haha! You missed a funny battle, Lync!

Lync: I did? D:

Me: Yep, but I recorded everything with my camera and I'm gonna send it to Americas Funniest Home Videos ;D

Chazz: Don't even dare! ò_ó Besides, you can't send it in since you don't have American citizenship.

Me: You're right… OAO …But Haruhi has ;D

_I stand up._

Me: Haruhi!

_I run out from the studio._

Chazz: Oh no, you don't! ò_ó

_Chazz runs out from the studio._

Runo: And we'll be back after this commercial :D

* * *

-3 minutes later-

* * *

_I'm sitting on my chair again. Chazz is sitting on his chair with a pack of ice over his left eye._

Me: And we're back! :D We would've came back sooner, but I had to take Sarcasm to a doctor ;D

Chazz: *Mutters* Stupid Usa-chan kick…

Me: Let me explain what happened ;P When I ran to the hosts with Sarcasm right behind me, Hani-sempai thought Sarcasm was gonna attack someone so he used Usa-chan kick on Sarcasm ;3

Chazz: His kicks are much harder than Tamaki's…

Me: But good news! Haruhi will send the video to AFV :D

Julie: I hope we'll win!

Runo: Duh. After that fight, there's no way we'll lose.

Me: And now when that's done, we can move on to the next mail ^^, But I need to go and get some water D: Jaden, take over while I'm gone.

Chazz: Why him?!

Me: Because I trust Jaden ^^,

Chazz: I'm a co-host too. Why not me?!

Me: Because you must focus on your broken face.

_Chazz growls. I walk out from the studio._

Jaden: Now it's time for the next mail! :D *Reads mail* It's from Anonymous613. It's a question for…Hydron.

Hydron: Prince Hydron.

Jaden: Who do you have a crush on? :P

Shadow: Hydron has a crush on himself ;)

_Hydron twirls his hair._

Hydron: Well, even though I see myself as the perfect prince, I must say no, I don't have feelings for anyone at the moment.

Jaden: Mhm. Next question is for Gus. If you had to go on a date with either Runo, Julie or Alice, who would you choose? ^_^

Gus: Hm…That's a hard question…I mean, all three choices has something bad in it.

Mira: What do you mean?

Gus: Well…Runo is a bit too…aggressive and loud. I like silence and calmness. Julie though is also too loud and a little bit too squeaky. And when it comes to Alice….Master Spectra would be mad at me…But if I _have_ to pick someone, I must choose Alice.

Julie: I'm not squeaky! Or…am I?

Everyone: Yes.

Julie: x(

_I walk into the room again with a glass of water in my hand._

Me: I'm back now ^^,

_I sit down on my seat._

Me: What's going on?

Jaden: I was just about to read Anonymous613's dare ^^,

Me: I can do that! Thanks for the help, Jaden :D A-hem. 613's dare is for Shun and Spectra. You 2 have to dance to the song "Ponponpon" :D

Julie: I love that song! ^w^

Me: So do I. Especially when Tone Rion, one of the newest Vocaloids, sings it :3 Speaking of Tone, she's the person who's gonna sing "Ponponpon" ;D Come in, Tone!

_The door opens and Tone walks in._

Tone: Hi ^w^

_Julie squeals, runs over to Tone and hugs her._

Julie: You're so adorable! =w=

_Tone just smiles._

Me: So Shun and Spectra, can you dance?

Spectra: A little.

Shun: Mhm….

Me: Well guys, if you think you can dance, show it :D

_Julie lets go of Tone. Tone walks up to the stage. _(It's a big studio ;P)

Tone: Let's dance! ^w^

_Shun and Spectra sigh as they stand up and walk to the stage._

Tone: 3. 2. 1. Let's go!

(To listen to the song: watch?v=KMzAhiRYQAQ&list=PLD8EF3B417250F864&index=117&feature=plpp_video)

_The music starts. Shun and Spectra starts to dance. Tone is also dancing, but not all moves._

* * *

Tone: "Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite.

Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara.

Moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara.

Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya.

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no.

Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho.

Heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete.

WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo!

PONPON susumu iroiro na koto.

Dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi.

POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?

Sousou ii ko aa.

You Make Me Happy!

Every Day PON

Every Time is PON

Merii goo rando noritai no.

Every Day PON

Every Time is PON

Tabun sonna ja dame desho!

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no.

Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho.

Heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete.

WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo!

PONPON way way way.

PONPON way PON way PONPON!

Way way PONPONPON.

Way way PON way PON way way!

PONPON way way way.

PONPON way PON way PONPON!

Way way PONPONPON.

Way way PON way PON way way"

Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite.

Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara.

Moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara.

Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wai yai ya!

PONPON susumu iroiro na koto.

Dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi.

POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?

Sousou ii ko aa.

You Make Me Happy!

Every Day PON

Every Time is PON

Merii goo rando noritai no

Every Day PON

Every Time is PON

Tabun sonna ja dame desho

PONPON way way way.

PONPON way PON way PONPON!

Way way PONPONPON.

Way way PON way PON way way!

PONPON way way way.

PONPON way PON way PONPON!

Way way PONPONPON.

Way way PON way PON way way!

PONPON way way way.

PONPON way PON way PONPON!

Way way PONPONPON.

Way way PON way PON way way!

PONPON way way way.

PONPON way PON way PONPON!

Way way PONPONPON.

Way way PON way PON way way!"

* * *

Spectra: *Huff* There…Done…

Shun: Can we….sit down now?

Me: Sure ^^,

_Shun and Spectra walk back to their seats._

Me: Thanks for visiting us, Tone :D

Tone: Thanks for letting me sing ^w^

_Tone walks over to the door._

Tone: Bye bye! ^w^

Everyone: Bye.

_Tone walks out from the studio._

Me: And now it's time for the next mail.

Chazz: Can I read it?

Me: Are you sure you wanna read it? o_O

Chazz: Yeah.

_Chazz puts down the ice pack on the table._

Chazz: *Reads the mail* …It's from Bes9200. Bes has sent only 1 question and it's for…Morgan…?

Me: I think she means "Mason".

Marucho: Probably. Zenet called Mason "Morgan" in the 4th show, so it must be Mason.

Mason: Not the humans too! It's bad enough that Zenet can't remember my name.

Zenet: Don't be so sad. Everyone knows who you are. They're just teasing you ^^,

Mason: You think so?

Zenet: I'm sure of it, Max ^_^

Mason: ….. x_x

Me: Sarcasm, the question please.

Chazz: Mason. Do you like Fabia?

Mason: As in friendship, yes. Romantic feelings, no.

Jaden: Is that because you're more interested in Zenet and Lena?

Mason: No! O_O

_The lamp on Mason's belt shines red. Electivire attacks Mason with Thunder. Mason falls to the floor._

Mason: You didn't have to use such a strong move x-x

Electivire: *Chuckles*

Chazz: Next is a dare for Jesse. You have to take a thick book and hit yourself with it.

Jesse: Ouch… o_O Uh…That's fine I guess. Which book should I pick?

Me: How about War and Peace? :D

Jesse: Too thick o_o

Runo: Nah. I think it's a good choice if you have to use a thick book.

Me: Then it'll be War and Peace! ;D

_I move my hands in circles above my magical hat._

Me: Bibbedi bobbed boo!

_I take out the heavy book from the hat before I give it to Jesse._

Jesse: This is heavy D:

Lena: That's because it's a thick book. Duh.

Julie: Now hit yourself with it! :D

Jesse: ….Eh….How many times? x-x

Me: Until it hurts so…1 hard hit would be good ^^,

Jesse: Okay…I can do this…

_Jesse hits himself hard in the head with the thick book. Then he drops in on the floor._

Me: Are you okay, Jesse? o_O

Jesse: Yes, I'm fine. I must say…I like the unicorn…

Runo: Unicorn?

Ren: What unicorn?

Jesse: The pink unicorn that's running around in the room owo

Everyone: …..

Runo: Uhm….I think he might got a _tiny_ concussion :S

Sid: Looks like a big concussion to me.

Jesse: The pink unicorn is smiling at me…

Alice: This doesn't look so good.

Julie: What should we do? Should we take him to a doctor?

Electivire: El.

Me: Why not, Electivire? o_O

_Electivire attacks Jesse with Thunder Punch and hits him in the head._

Jesse: Ow! For the love of Shakespeare, stop hitting me in the head!

Lena: That sounds like Jesse to me.

Sid: What about the pink unicorn, Jesse?

Jesse: Unicorn? What unicorn?

Sid: Nothin'

Me: Now when we've solved that problem, thanks to Electivire, we can move on to the next dare.

Chazz: It's for Kazarina. You must be burned….What?

Jaden: Like a witch or something?

Kazarina: Pardon?!

Stoica: Hehehehe. That human has guts.

Kazarina: Silence, fool. What do I have to do?

Me: Well, since Bes never said _how_ you were gonna get burned, I had to help her.

Runo: Help…?

Me: Kazarina. You're gonna get burned when you….walk on burning coal for 15 minutes ;D

Kazarina: Excuse me?!

Me: You heard me ^^, Let's go out to the field ;D

Chazz: You're not allowed to leave this building.

Me: But…! D:

Chazz: But nothing. I'll go.

Me: Fine -_- But buy me lunch on the way back :D

Chazz: Why?

Me: I'm hungry… =w=

Chazz: …

Me: ….. *Uses puppyface* :3

Chazz: *Sighs* Fine. Where's the burning coal?

Me: Right outside the entrance :D

Chazz: Okay. *Stands up*

Stoica: Wait! Let me come too! I wanna take some pictures òwó

Kazarina: Little rat ò_ó

_Chazz, Stoica and Kazarina leave the room._

Julie: Follow them, cameraman! ;D

* * *

-1 minute later | Outside the building-

* * *

Chazz: Alright. Here's the burning coal.

Stoica: It doesn't look like it's burning.

_Stoica gets a glass of water out of nowhere and throws the water it on the burning coal. The water turns into steam in less than 1 second._

Stoica: Whoa…It _**is**_ burning… o_o Cool ;D

Kazarina: Not cool ò_ó

Chazz: Does that even matter? You still have to walk on the coal for 15 minutes without a "break".

Kazarina: I know. *Mutters: Stupid humans with their stupid games*

_Kazarina takes a step on the coal, but removes her foot right away. She growls._

Stoica: What's the matter, Kazarina? Not strong enough to walk on coal?

Kazarina: Silence! If you think it's so easy, try walking on the coal yourself!

Stoica: Okay. Sure ^^,

_Stoica walks over some burning rocks before he sits down on them._

Stoica: Hahaha! It tickles xD

Kazarina: … o.o

Chazz: Just walk on them.

Kazarina: And what if I refuse?

_Suddenly, the bazooka _disappears from the studio and appears in Chazz's hands.

Kazarina and Stoica: …. O_O

Chazz: ….. òwó

Stoica: Seriously, how did you do that?

Chazz: I'm Chazz Princeton. I can do anything *Aims at Kazarina* Now, go on the coal.

Kazarina: … o_o

* * *

-15 minutes later | In the studio-

* * *

Julie: Nice work, Kazarina ;D

_Kazarina was sitting on her chair with her feet in a tub of cold water. Ace and Billy have finally regained conscious._

Kazarina: Silence, filthy human.

Me: …. Dx

Runo: What's up with you? O_o

Me: Sarcasm isn't back with my lunch yet…. TT^TT

_Chazz walks in and puts down a lunch box on the table._

Me: Lunch! TTwTT Thanks, Sarcasm ^w^

Chazz: No problem.

_I take a hamburger out from the lunch box and start to eat. Then I chuckle._

Chazz: What's so funny?

Me: *Swallows* The next dare ^^, *Takes another bite from the hamburger*

Runo: What's the next dare?

Chazz: *Reads the mail* The next dare is from MoonBlazer. She dares Dan, Shun, Lync, Shadow and Ace to dress up as super agent ninjas and steal from old ladies while singing "Secret Agent Man".

Dan: Cool! ;D

Lync: At least I'll be a guy this time…

Shun: It's better than this dress.

Ace: *Rolls eyes* Great. I just woke up and now I have to steal from old ladies -_-

Shadow: I get to wear ninja clothes. Awesome!

Dan: Give us the ninja clothes! :D

* * *

-10 minutes later-

* * *

Dan: These ninja clothes are awesome!

_Dan, Shun, Lync, Shadow and Ace were wearing black ninja clothes _(But they were still wearing their belts :D) _Their masks covered their heads (and faces) except their eyes._

Shadow: I can't believe I look so good as a ninja too ;D

Dan: Let's go everyone! ^^,

_Dan runs towards the door, but slips on a banana shell._

Dan: Aw come on!

Me: I guess I have to send a "Thank you" card to the twins later x)

Dan: Can you tell them to throw the banana shells in the garbage can instead of on the floor too?

Me: Yeah. And then I can tell Hani-sempai to stop eating sweets or Tamaki to throw Kuma-chan into a lake -_- Just go and do the dare now.

Dan: We're on our way! Geez.

_Dan, Shun, Lync, Shadow and Ace leave the room._

Me: And like always, we have a camera team stalking them :D Let's see how it's going for them on the screen ;D

* * *

-Outside the building-

* * *

Ace: Everyone stares at us…

Lync: Yeah. Haven't they seen ninjas on the street before?

Shadow: Man, I must be more good looking than I thought ;D

Dan: For the last time, Shadow, you're not good looking ò_ó

Shun: Don't forget why we're even out here.

Dan: Right! The dare! Does anyone see an old lady?

_They look around._

Lync: There are some old ladies.

Dan: Where? o_o

Lync: Over there.

_Lync points at 3 old ladies who are talking to each other on the other side of the road._

Dan: Aright then. Let's go!

Shun: What about the singing?

Dan: Riiight…. O_o Uhm…Which song was it again?

Shun: "Secret Agent Man"

Lync: Hehehe. I can't sing.

Shadow: Too bad, but you have to sing the song anyway ;D

Lync: No, I'm serious. I've never even heard that song before. I can't sing a song I haven't heard.

Dan: Wait. You mean you haven't heard "Secret Agent Man" by Johnny Rivers? O_O

Lync: Ehm…No.

Shun: I guess you have to sing the refrains then.

Dan: Can I sing first? :D

Shun: Go ahead.

Dan: A-hem.

_Dan takes a deep breath._

Dan: "There's a man who leads a life of danger.

To everyone he meets he stays a stranger"

_Dan looks to the left and then to the right before he walks over the road._

Dan: "With every move he makes another chance he takes"

_He sneaks up behind one of the old ladies before he reaches his right hand into the lady's purse. He picks up candy before he slowly sneaks away._

Dan: "Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow"

_He makes a somersault before he walks over the road while singing:_

"Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name!"

Dan: How was that, Shun? ;D

_Dan sees Shun is gone._

Dan: Shun? O_o

_Shun appears out of nowhere, holding a pair f glasses._

Shun: Beware of pretty faces that you find

A pretty face can hide an evil mind

Ah, be careful what you say

Or you'll give yourself away

Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow…"

Dan: I didn't know you could sing, pal :D

Shun: Now you know I can.

Dan: But wait. Didn't you tell me last year that you couldn't sing? O_o

Shun: No. I said "I don't sing". I never said that I couldn't.

Dan: Oh…Hehe ^_^' Shadow. Lync. Sing! ;D

Shadow: I'm gonna show you how a _real_ professional sings.

Shadow: "Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your NAME!"

Lync: "Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name"

_Shadow quickly runs with light steps over the road. _

Shadow: "Swingin' on the Riviera one day

And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day"

_Lync is still standing next to Ace, Shun and Dan._

Lync: "Oh no, you let the wrong word slip

While kissing persuasive lips

The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow"

_Shadow sneaks up behind one of the ladies. As he reaches the purse with his hand, the old woman quickly turns around and hits him in the head with her purse._

Old lady: Don't even dare, young man.

_She hits Shadow in the head with the purse again._

Shadow: Ouch! Take it easy, old lady!

Old lady: Excuse me? Old? I'll show you how old I am!

_She moves her right leg back._

Lync: Is she gonna kick him? O_o

Shun: Probably.

Lync: Oh….Good.

Old lady: Starliiiight….KICK!

_The old lady kicks Shadow under his chin and sends him flying._

Dan: Up, up and away! :D

Lync: Haven't we seen that kick before?

Shun: Yes…

Ace: Feh. Who cares? Can we just end the song _today_? -_-

Dan: Sure, pal. But you haven't stolen anything o_o

_Ace holds up napkin._

Ace: Haven't I?

Dan: Whoa! When did you steal that? o_o

Ace: When Shun did. You're just so blind.

Dan: Aha… ^^, Then you can sing the last refrain ;D

Ace: Why do _I_ have to sing it? -_-

Lync: Because you're the only one who haven't sung yet. So sing.

_Ace sighs._

Ace: "Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name"

All 4: "Secret agent man"

* * *

-In the studio-

* * *

Julie: Oh my gosh. Wasn't that Tamaki's grandmother? :D

Runo: It sure looked like her.

Me: Now I can see from which part of the family Tamaki has the "power" from ^_^

_Dan, Shun, Ace and Lync walk into the studio. They take their masks off._

Dan: How was it? Was I good or what? ;D

Me: Kinda…But Shun was definitely better. Right, Sarcasm? ^_^

Chazz: Chazz -_-

Me: But Sarcasm sounds much cuter :3

Chazz: ….. -_-'

Me: So what's the next dare, Sarcasm? ^^,

Chazz: Next dare is for Shun…

Shun: *Sighs*

Chazz: And Fabia.

Shun: …..

Fabia: Me…?

Chazz: MoonBlazer dares you 2 to be locked in a closet for 1 hour.

Fabia: …. O_O

Shun: …

_Without another word, Jaden pushes Shun and Fabia into the closet and locks the door. Then Dan, Ace and Lync sit down._

Chazz: Next mail.

Me: And it's my turn! :D Next mail is from Bakuganfgan. It's a….dare…for Dan ^_^

Dan: Let me guess, I have to steal from old men x-x

Me: Nope ;D You must tell everyone who you like. Runo, Mira, Fabia or Alice?

Dan: Mira ^_^

_Runo throws a tomato in Dan's face._

Dan: What was that for?! Ò_Ó

Runo: You could've _at least_ thought about it! ò_ó

Dan: Thought about what? I don't need to think when it's such an easy question ò_ó

Baron: MASTERS! Calm down!

Me: Let's move on to the next mail before another fight between Dan and Runo breaks out… ^^', Next mail is from Rainbow-Claw! She has a message for Ren.

Ren: Okay.

Me: Rai says she's doesn't hate you. She just wants it to be fair and you get tortured, just like everyone else ^^,

Ren: She almost got me killed and she still thinks that's fair? X_x Wanna know what would be fair? If someone except me would jump in front of a train, car or whatever.

Dan: Don't give her any ideas, Ren.

Me: … òwó

Dan: Too late… o_o

Me: Rai's first dare is for you, Ren ;D

Ren: If she dares me to jump of a plane, I'm outta here.

Me: Don't worry. You won't be hurt in any ways ^^,

Ren: Okay then.

Me: Rai dares you to kiss the person you like the most :3

Ren: …. O_o ….I think I prefer the plane… x_x

Me: No turning back! You have to do it ;D

Dan: Come on, Ren. Just give the girl a quick kiss on the cheek and it'll be all over.

Ren: Fine. I'll do it. But just because I kiss a girl on the cheek, doesn't mean that I have romantic feelings for her. It's just the girl I like the most out of all girls. No romantic feelings. Got it?

Me: Yep :D

_Everyone stares at Ren._

Ren: Do you _have_ to stare? Ò_ó

Julie: Of course ;D

Ren: … -_-

Sid: Hurry up, Ren.

Ren: Be quiet, Sid!

_Ren stands up. He blushes slightly and growls. He walks over to Zenet and quickly kisses her on the cheek before he hurries back to his seat._

Ren: Done.

Jaden: So you love Zenet? :D

Ren: I said "No romantic feelings" ò_ó

Jaden: Your face says something else ;P

Ren: You… ò_ó

Me: Please calm down, Ren. I don't want my co-host to end up at the hospital D: Who's gonna buy me lunch after this talkshow if both of the co-hosts are gone? TT^TT

Chazz: …. -.-'

Me: Next dare! :D A-hem. It's for Mira. You have to give Gus a piggyback ride ^^,

Mira: …. O_o

Gus: Does she have to? I think she won't be able to carry me on her back.

Mira: Excuse me? Ò_ó

Gus: I'm only telling the truth. You're too weak to carry me.

_Mira stands up and walks over to Gus. Without hesitation, she grabs Gus' arms before she throws him onto her back._

Dan: Way to go, Mira :D

Baron: Good job! ^^,

Mira: *Smirks* So I'm weak, huh?

Gus: …. x-x

Mira: Wait. Do I have to walk around the building too? o_o

Me: Nope :D Just walk around in the studio.

_Mira walks around in the studio before she puts Gus down. Then both them sit down on their chairs._

Me: I'm tired… Dx Jaden, you can continue ^^,

Jaden: Finally! The dare is for Yami! :D

_Yami has his arms crossed over his chest. He's also asleep. Yugi pokes Yami on the shoulder._

Yugi: Yami?

_Yami moves are little, but he doesn't wake up. Yuma jumps up and runs over to Yami._

Yuma: YAMIIII!

_Yami jumps._

Yami: W-what?! What's happening?! O_O

Yugi: Uhm…Nothing…You fell asleep… ._.

_Yami breaths heavily._

Yami: Oh. Sorry.

Jaden: I'm glad you're awake because the dare is for you :D

Yami: Really? Hm…I'm ready. Tell me the dare.

Jaden: You have to- Hahaha- dress up in a weddingdress and act like you're going to- hahaha- marry Rafe xD

Yami: Say what?! O_O Who's Rafe?

_Fabia, Paige, Ren, Dan and Marucho points at Rafe._

Fabia: That's Rafe.

Yami: …. O_O

Everyone: …..

Yami: … o_o

Jaden: What's the matter, pal? I thought you were ready for the dare ;D

Yami: Yes, but I didn't know I have to wear a weddingdress.

Jaden: That's what makes the dare funny :P Now change clothes!

Yami: I don't have a weddingdress. I'm a guy, Jaden -_-

Jaden: Riiight…*Looks at me* Do we have a weddingdress? O_o

Me: Of course! :D It's under Yami's chair ^^,

Yami: Hm?

_Yami looks under the chair and picks up the weddingdress._

Me: What do you think? ^^,

Yami: It's beautiful…But it would suit better on a girl.

Yuma: You bet it would.

Yusei: You don't have any choice though.

Yami: *Sighs* True.

* * *

-5 minutes later-

* * *

Yami: I look like a girl in this dress!

Jaden: That's the point x)

_Yami is wearing a beautiful baby pink dress that sparkles. He's wearing long gloves and has flowers in his hair xD_

Julie: WAIT!

Everyone: ?

_Julie runs up to Yami and gives him a bouquet of red roses._

Julie: You can't pretend good if you don't have all the accessories ;D

Yami: …. -_- How am I supposed to _act_ like I'm getting married anyway?

Me: Uhm…I don't know o_o Just wear the dress, okay? xD

Yami: For how long?

Me: Uhm….. *Whispers to Jaden* Rai never said for how long.

Jaden: *Whispers back* Just say a time.

_I nod._

Me: For the rest of the talkshow ^^,

Yami: … o_o

Me: Next dare, please.

Jaden: Next dare's coming here! :D It's for- Hm…..Paige and Rafe.

Rafe: Us?

Paige: ….

Jaden: You two have to kiss ^^,

_Both Rafe and Paige blush madly._

Paige: We have to what? Ò_ó

Julie: Kiss ;P

Rafe: Kiss? B-but…! o_o

Me: Just kiss each other already! ^_^

Paige: Grrr… *Looks at Rafe (who's sitting next to her) before looking at me again* Fine!

_Paige turns to Rafe, grabs his shoulder and pulls him into a kiss. I take a picture with my cellphone x) After a few seconds, Paige pulls away._

Paige: D-done.

Julie: That was sooo cute! :3

Me: Jaden. Next dare.

Jaden: Next dare is for Baron! You have to kiss a poodle :D

Baron: Only that? Sounds easy :)

Me: And here he is! Ladies and gentlemen, give your hands for Jacob Samuel! ^^,

_Jacob Samuel walks into the studio._

Me: If you wonder who he is, you can just google him :P

Runo: Uhm…What's he doing here?

Me: For Baron's dare :D

Jake: His dare was to kiss a poodle… o_O

Me: Exactly ^_^

Everyone: ….. o_o

Me: Jacob Samuel is in a metal rock band known as "The Poodles" ^^, Rai dared Baron to kiss a poodle, but she never said the poodle had to be a dog ;P

_The girls giggle._

Baron: Wah! I can't kiss an adult! O_o Can't I just kiss a dog? X_x

Me: Nope ;P

_Baron slowly stands up. He bits his lip._

Baron: Ehm…I can kiss him on the cheek, r-right?

Me: Sure ^^,

_Baron walks over to Jacob and pecks him on the cheek before running back to his seat again._

Me: That was funny xP But Jacob has to leave now because he's gonna be at a concert in 15 minutes.

Jacob: Yep. Then I'll be going.

Everyone (Except Ace, Baron and Chazz): Bye!

_Jacobs walks out from the studio._

Jaden: Next we have a dare for Maron! :D

Maron: Yaaay ^_^

Baron: I hope it's not the same dare as I got Dx

Jaden: Nah. Maron has to kiss a stuffed care bear ^^,

Julie: Awww. I love those bears! I used to watch the show when I was a kid :3

Runo: Me too :D

Me: And here's the stuffed care bear ^^, *Holds up a stuffed care bear*

Chazz: !

Maron: *Takes the stuffed care bear* Yaay! It's so cute, pink and fluffy. I love it ^w^ *Kisses the care bear*

Chazz: That's mine! Ò_ó

Jaden: Since when do you have a care bear? O_o

Chazz: *Sighs* I _had_ a care bear when I was a little kid. But my dad sold it as fast as he saw it. I never forgave him for that…My name is written on its left foot.

Maron: *Looks at the care bear's left foot and sees "The Chazz" written there* … *She holds it up in front of Chazz* Here. You can have it back ^_^

Chazz: …. *Takes the care bear* …..

Jaden: Say thanks, Sarcasm ;D

Chazz: ….Thanks I guess….

Jaden: :D Okay. Next dare is for Zenet. Hit Jake on his head :P

Jake: Uh oh… o_o

Zenet: Alright!

_Zenet stands up and runs over to Jake. She clenches her right fist before she hits Jake on his head._

Jake: OW!

_Then Zenet walks back to her seat._

Jake: That wasn't a fist. It was more like a hammer!

Runo: Do you see any unicorns?

Jake: No…?

Runo: Then you're fine ^^,

Jaden: So we'll move on to the next dare. It's for Hydron :D

Hydron: Prince Hydron ò_ó

Jaden: You have to hit Zenet in the face ;D

Zenet: Say what? O_o

Hydron: I'm afraid I can't do that. At least not hard.

Dan: Why? o_O

Hydron: Because, little human, I'm a gentleman. I don't hit girls. That would be completely rude.

Me: You don't have to hit her so hard.

Hydron: Hm…Very well then. I'll do it.

_Hydron_ (Hydron: _Prince_ Hydron ò_ó) _stands up and walks to Zenet before he gives her a weak punch in the face. Then he walks back to his seat again._

Hydron: *Twirls hair* That wasn't too hard, was it?

Zenet: You hit like a girl!

Hydron: ….. -_-

Jaden: Next dare is for…Uh…Fabia.

Runo: She's still in the closet… o_O

Mira: How much time has passed?

Me: Uhm… *Looks at the watch* They've been in there for 56 minutes…

Ren: 56 minutes is close enough. Just get them out.

Julie: Don't! It's still 4 minutes left. Maybe they're kissing or something like that o.o

Runo: Kissing? Shun? Nah. He's waaay to serious and he doesn't even think about love. He's too busy training martial arts and bakugans.

Julie: I bet 10 dollar they've kissed :P

Runo: And I bet 10 dollar they didn't òwó

Me: Okay then! Someone has to open the door… o_o …Anubias! Open the door :D

Anubias: ….. -_- *Sighs*

_Anubias stands up and walks over to the closest._

Anubias: Should I knock or not?

Julie: If you're gonna open the door, don't knock ;P

Anubias: Okay.

_Anubias opens the door. Shun is standing there with his arms crossed and closed eyes._

Shun: …Can we come out now?

Anubias: …Yes.

_Shun and Fabia walk out from the closet before they sit down on their chairs._

Julie: Nothing happened? D:

Runo: Told ya. Pay up, Julie.

Dan: You okay, bud? O_o

Shun: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?

Dan: You got something on your neck… o-o

Shun: I do?

Julie: He does?! Let me see! OwO

_Julie jumps up before she runs to Shun and checks his neck. Then Julie starts to jump up and down._

Julie: It's a hickey! It's a hickey! Yaaay! It's a hickey! :D I win! Pay up, Runo! ^_^

Runo: A hickey? No way. Let me see ò_ó

_Runo walks to Shun and checks his neck._

Runo: …. *Sighs* It's a hickey… -_-

Shun: So?

Julie: That means something happened in there! :D What happened?! Did you kiss?! OwO Wait. You have a hickey on your neck. Of course you kissed =w= Tell us what happened!

Shun: I can't.

Julie: Aw. You're such a coward :|

Mira: No. He's right. He can't say anything.

Julie: Why not? D:

Runo: Because there are kids in the room.

Mylene: And Lync.

Lync: Hey! Ò_ó

Me: Okay, Shun. Between 1-10, how much happened?

Shun: Maybe 5.

Me: 5? ….Good. Then I can watch the video and see what happened :D

Fabia: Y-you have a camera in there? o_o

Me: Duh. Of course I have. I have cameras in the whole building except in the changing rooms and the toilets ^^, Jaden, continue.

Jaden: Right! The first question from Rainbow is for…everyone! :D Have you ever kissed anyone? If so: who, when, where and did you like it?

Lync: Hosts first.

Me: Hosts…? ….Right. She said "everyone". Hehe ^^, Uhm…I haven't kissed anyone…

Jaden: Neither have I.

Chazz: No. I've been busy with duels.

Dan: Sure. Except the talkshow, I've kissed Runo. It was a few months ago. We were in the park and no, I didn't like it ^_^

_Runo throws an apple at Dan._

Dan: Hey! Take it easy, will ya? Ò_ó

Runo: Hmph!

Shun: I've kissed Fabia and only Fabia. It was a few months ago, when she got here to be in the talkshow. We were at my house. And yes, I liked it.

Fabia: I haven't kissed anyone but Shun.

Mira: Didn't you have a fiancé?

Fabia: Yes. And?

Runo: Wait. Are you saying that you never kissed your fiancé? O_o

Fabia: Uhm…No…We were close to kiss the week before he…d-died…, but we were always interrupted by my sister.

Serena: Sorry about that ^_^'

Lena: I have been kissed by Stoica. When: last year. Where: On Gundalia of course. Did I like it? No. However, I liked how Mason chased him away.

Me: I can imagine that xD

Kazarina: I have kissed someone.

Stoica: _You_ have kissed someone? Hahaha! x)

Kazarina: ….. -.- It was emperor Barodius. It was-

Barodius: When we were children.

Kazarina: We were in the park. And…yes, I did like it.

Chan Lee: Joe and I have shared a kiss once. It was when we were dating. I think it was at the movies. I kinda liked it.

Runo: "Were dating"? You two broke up? When? O_o

Chan Lee: 2 years ago.

Runo: Oh…

Mylene: I've been kissed by that fool Shadow. He just appeared in front of me and kissed me before he laughed and ran away. I think it was 3 weeks and 4 days ago on a street in Vestal. I didn't like it -.-

Julie: Billy and I have kissed each other many times! ^^,

Billy: Yep our first was 2 years ago. 23rd of July in the park ;D

Julie: What are you talking about? It was 4 years ago. 7th of June. And we were roller skating. How could you forget that? Ò_ó

Billy: Uh…. o_o'

Me: You guys can discuss that after the talkshow ^^', Are there anyone else who wants to tell the world about a kiss?

Everyone: …

Me: No? Okay. Next question, Jaden ^_^

Jaden: Next question is for Shun. Shun, what would you say if you saw another guy kiss Fabia?

Shun: …..I wouldn't say anything. I would send him directly to the Doom Dimension.

Everyone: …. O.o

Me: How cute :3 Was that everything, Jaden?

Jaden: Nope! There's one mail left ;D

Me: From who?

Jaden: From…uh…Tornpeltoflife with 2 dares.

Me: Good. I can take over non ^^, Torn's first dare is for Dan. Dan, you have to slap Runo 5 times. As hard as you want.

Runo: W-what?! O_O

Dan: YES! :D

_Dan stands up and runs over to Runo._

Dan: Payback time òwó

_Dan slaps Runo 5 times._ (Me: Yes, as hard as he can ;P)_ After that, he walks back to his seat, happy. Runo's cheeks are completely red from the slaps._

Runo: Ow ow ow… x_x You didn't have to use all your strength ò_ó

Dan: I know ;D

Me: And the last dare for tonight is for…all the guys! :D Except Shadow because he's missing… o_O A-hem. Guys, you have to wear bikinis while singing and dancing (Me: I added the dancing part :P) to "Sterio Hearts".

Dan: Eh? o-o

Me: Hold on a second. Torn has given me permission to use any song I want, if I find a better one. And in the matter of fact, I think I've found a better song for this dare ;)

Marucho: U-uhm. W-what song?

Me: It's Beyoncé's "All single ladies" ;P

All the guys: WHAT?!

Dan: C-can we at least wear swimming trunks too? Dx

Me: Eh…Torn hasn't written anything about swimming trunks, so…Sure. You can wear swimming trunks ^^, Now change ;P

* * *

-A few minutes later-

* * *

Chazz: This is humiliating!

_All the girls _(Me: Yes, including me ;P) _are taking pictures of the guys with cellphones and digital cameras._

Me: Lync resembles Hideyoshi Kinoshita from "Baka to Test" in those clothes :3

Runo: Really? Hm….Maybe a little :P

Me: The music is ready. The cameras are ready. Are you guys ready?

Chazz: No! ò_ó

Me: Too bad ;) The song starts in 3….2…1…Now!

* * *

The guys: "_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up._

_Up in the club, we just broke up._

_I'm doing my own little thing._

_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

'_Cuz another brother noticed me._

_I'm up on him, he up on me._

_Dont pay him any attention!_

'_Cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years._

_Ya can't be mad at me._

'_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

'_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it. _

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips._

_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans._

_Acting up, drink in my cup._

_I couldn't care less what you think._

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Dont pay him any attention?_

'_Cuz you had your turn, but now you gonna learn what it really feels like to miss me._

'_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_Woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_Woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh _

_Don't treat me to the things of this world._

_I'm not that kind of girl._

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve is a man that makes me, then takes me._

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond._

_Pull me into your arms._

_Say I'm the one you WANT._

_If you don't, you'll be alone and like a ghost I'll be gone._

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up!_

_Woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_Woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

'_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh._

'_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it._

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh!"_

* * *

Runo: That was hilarious! xD

Me: And I got it on tape! x)

Chazz: Stop filming! Ò_ó

Me: No way ò_ó And that was everything for tonight, ladies and gentlemen :D Thanks to Tone Rion and the guests for being here. Thanks to Sarcasm who's been a co-host only for this show. Thanks for all the mails (Chazz: Reviews) you've sent. Your ideas are awesome :D Thanks to Reggie for letting me borrow Paul's Electivire x) And last, but not least, thanks to everyone for watching (Chazz: Reading) ^_^ Next time I'll be here. Jaden will be here. The Bakugan characters will be here. And don't forget the next guests. Gingka Hagane, Ryuuga and Ryuuto from Metal Fight Beyblade. Thanks once again. Have a good night! ^^,


End file.
